Hoy soy yo, mañana ¿quien sere?
by danceforever
Summary: Edward le cuenta a Bella una leyenda acerca de que en cada año par,cuando un humano pasaba a ser vampiro,se escogia a un vampiro de cualquier parte del mundo que pasara a ser humano,de todo el mundo, escogieron a uno de Forks. Ahora Bella le enseñara
1. La leyenda

Shadows

Hoy soy yo, mañana ¿quien sere?

Edward POV:

15 de Enero, el día de la transformación de Bella, todo ha pasado demasiado rapido , yo creo que ella aun no esta lista, parece como si fuese sido ayer que nos vimos por primera vez... ¿Qué estas hablando Edward Cullen?. Pareces esos padres que les dicen a sus hijas cuando van a casarse: " Ay (inserta nombre de la novia), parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando aun eras chiquita" y (inserta nombre de la novia) dice:" Pero papá, ya tengo 34 años...

Creo que ya me estoy desviando un poco del tema.

Ademas, no podía hacer nada, yo le habia prometido que si ella se casaba conmigo, yo la transformaria.

-Flashback-

_La noche anterior Bella se habia quedado a dormir en la mansión. Ya eran las 6:30, creo que ya era hora de despertarla. Le di un suave empujon, creo que eso funciono _

_-Hola, Edward_

_-Hola amor ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Algo nerviosa _

_-¿Solo algo?_

_-Bien, me rindo, bastante nerviosa_

_-Lo..._

_Antes de decir otra cosa entro Alice chillando _

_-Edward!! No puedes ver a Bella trae mala suerte _

_-Eso pasa solo cuando ella tiene puesto el vestido, ¿no es asi Bella?- dijo Rosalie que habia entrado con Emmett._

_-Creo que si- _

_-Como estas tan segura Rose-pregunto Alice_

_Todo el mundo se quedo mirandola excepto Emmett-cerebro- de- cacahuate-Cullen, creo que el todavía no lo entendia..._

_Sera porque me he casado innumerables veces Al..._

_-OHHHH!- exclamo Emmett. No podía creerlo, hay dias que pienso que una cucaracha tiene mas intelecto que él._

_-Bueno como sea- chillo Alice- Bella tenemos que prepararte_

_-¿Para que?_

_-Para tu boda, Duh_

_-Pero es muy temprano, aun estoy medio dormida- dijo envolviéndose en la sabana._

_-Eso no importa- dijo Rose- ademas Emmett y Jasper tienen que alistar a Edward._

_-Hey- dije- creo que puedo alistarme solo._

_-Edward, te conozco hace 92 añosy se que necesitas la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper- sentencio Rose. Preferí no provocarla se lo explosiva que puede ser, y hoy estaba de buen humor._

_-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto Jasper, seguro al sentir preocupación _

_-Solo me estaba preguntando que haría si algo malo pasara-no sabia a que se referia, como deseaba poder leerle la mente en ese momento._

_-Bella, no te preocupes por esas cosas, esa es la suerte de tener una hermana síquica que lo tiene todo fríamente calculado._

_Un poco mas aliviada Bella se fue con Rose y Alice para alistarla._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Solo faltaba esperar... Entonces Emmett me saco de mi trance.

-¡¡Eddy!!

-No me llames Eddy, Emmett

-¿Por que no Eddy?

-Porque no me gusta Emmy

-¡Hey! Soy Emmett no Emmy.

-Y yo soy Edward no Eddy.

Antes de que Emmett dijera otra cosa, el grito de Rosalie se escucho en toda la mansión.

-¡¡Emmett y Edward!!, ¿¿podrían dejar de comportarse como un par de bebes??

-Creo que tu esposa se molesto

-¿Crees?- pregunto Emmett indignado.

-y, ¿Para que viniste a mi habitación?

-OH, lo olvide por completo

-Como siempre

-Yo nunca me olvido de nada

-Si claro

-EDWARD, deja de molestar a Emmett

-Emmett deja de molestar a EDDY

-Ja, lo ves Edward... Bella esta conmigo.

Lo mire asesinamente

-Bueno no quiero pelear te queria decir que ya Bella esta lista para la transformación pense que te interesaría ir.

¿¡ YA SON LAS SEIS?!

-Si ya son las...

Sali disparado de la habitación.

-... las seis.

Cuando llegué vi a Bella acostada en un tipo de camilla con Carlise, Esme y Alice a su lado.

-Y,¿ Rose, Emmett y Jasper?

-Ellos no quieren venir- dijo Alice- Rose piensa que lo que esta haciendo Bella es un desperdicio, Emmett va con ella y Jazzy no puede ver sangre.

-Entiendo

De repente Rose, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron en la puerta.

-Alice, ¿estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?. Porque luego de ir a cazar podemos ir de compras.

Sabia lo que Rosalie estaba haciendo, estaba persuadiendo a Alice... no lo lograra.

Alice primero miro a Rose y luego me miro a mi.

-Lo siento Edward. Nos vemos en tres dias. Los amo. Bye- nos dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien Jasper, gane la apuesta, me debes 10 de los grandes

-Alice, pense que tendrias un poco mas de fuerza de voluntad.

-Lo siento amor pero las ofertas de Rose son demasiado tentadoras.

-Si al igual que ella- dijo Emmett dándole un beso.

-Ay, Emmett eres tan lindo te amo tanto

-No yo te amo mas

-No es cierto yo te amo mas

-No yo mas

-Claro que no, yo mas

-BUENO, los dos estan igual de amor ¿nos vamos?-dijo Alice.

-¿Podemos ir en mi Porshe?

-Claro Al - dijo Rose

-Pero amor,¿ no lo habias estrellado contra el poste de luz?

-¡¡Si!! genial iremos en el mio- exclamo Rosalie-quita- hermanas-Hale.

Bella estaba demasiado preocupada se le veia en el rostro.

-No te preocupes Bella todo va a estar bien

-Lo se

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

-¿Qué es?

-Es una leyenda no se sabe si es cierta, me la contó Carlise.

-Cuéntamela.

-Dice que cada año par que puede ser 200**8**, 197**6**, etc., se mantiene la tasa de vampiros es decir que cuando un humano se transforma en vampiro, un vampiro se convierte en humano. Pero solo es una leyenda.

-Guau, eso es asombroso.

-Si, pero tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, lo único que debe preocuparte es lo de tu transformación.

-Edward, ya es la hora- dijo Carlise

-Bien

Entonces vi como Carlise mordia las muñecas, tobillos y cuello de mi angel. Unos segundos después comenzo a gritar, sabia como se sentia eso, era un dolor agudo,era muy doloroso, no podía verla asi,aprete fuertemente su mano. 6:15 pm hora exacta de la mordida de Bella, tendria que esperar 3 dias para verla convertida a esa misma hora.

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi que no sean crueles...

Dejen reviews...porfa Xd

dance4ever

cdtm


	2. Transformaciones

Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

Eran 6:14 y ya estabamos regresado a la mansión. Estaba conduciendo por primera vez, no, no estaba mintiendo, era verdad nunca habia conducido, siempre que conducia mi auto, lo ponia en piloto automatico. Ahora Emmett estaba enseñandome.

-Rose, nena tienes que estar calmada

-Emmett, no me puedo calmar, Jasper esta mandandome ondas de preocupación.

Alice le dio una bofetada a Jasper

Auch!- se quejo Jasper- solo era una broma.

Lo siento pero si sigues asi nunca llegaremos a la mansión porque Rosalie ha avanzado 10 cm.

Hey- dije- he avanzado 15 cm.

Todos rieron, la verdad es que a pesar de que no lo demuestre lo que más me gusta además de estar con Emmett...es estar con mis hermanos

-Ya casi lo logro

-Rose, acelera estas con 20km/h !!

-Alice, no me presiones, por favor

-Rose, amor que te parece si ya lo pones con piloto automatico.- dijo Emmett plantandome un tierno beso.

6:15

De repente me senti cansada como con ganas de dormir, ¿¡pero como si yo no duermo hace casi un siglo ?!

-Rose, ¿te sientes bien?

-No lo se Alice, me siento algo cansada

Vi todo borroso y lo ultimo que vi fue a Emmett viendome preocupado y lo ultimo que oi fue a Emmett, a Jasper y a Alice gritar: "¡Rose, cuidado!". Todo se volvio negro.

Abri los ojos, todos estaban viéndome, como si fuera un bicho raro o como si tuviera algo en la cara. Para no correr riesgos me toque la cara y habia:¿**Sangre**?¡Sangre!_¿SANGRE?._ Si, era sangre.

-¿Mate a alguien?- pregunte

-No Rose, esa es tu sangre

-Es imposible, yo no tengo sangre, no tengo fluidos corporales.

Al ver la cara de Alice supuse que debia callarme porque habian muchos personas ahí y pensarian que estoy loca si digo que no tengo sangre.

-Emmett, como esta mi carro-no podía creer que me preocupara en este momento eso, pero la mecanica esta en mi sangre, claro, en sentido metaforico,

-Ahhh..., que curioso- ¿que me estaba ocultando?

-¡¡Alice!!

-A tus ordenes

-¿Sabes que le ha pasado a mi auto?

-Bueno, la historia comienza asi... Tu te desmayaste, todos gritamos, un camión se atravesó .Todos salimos disparados, pero tu coche no salio muy lastimado...

-Ay, gracias a Dios,

-Espera, dejame terminar-- En ese momento, Emmett de la nada le dio una patada luego Jazzy se le unio y bueno, tu carro se redujo a cenizas. Luego despertaste, y luego me dijiste que te contara que habia pasado con tu auto y yo te dije que tu te desmayaste y que todos gritamos...

-¡¡Alice,basta!!. Emmett, eres vampiro muerto

-No Rose, no me hagas daño

Le di una patada y un puñete, pero

¡¡AUUUUU!!

-¿qué sucedió?

-Rose, ahora eres humana y Emmett es un vampiro, no podras hacerle daño alguno.-dedujo Alice.

-Ja, Rose, como te quedo el ojo, ya no puedes dañarme, ya no tengo miedo, soy un hombre libre.

-Emmett,¿De que hablas?, yo nunca te golpeo, solo en un caso extremo como este.

-Si tienes razón, estaba exagerando un poco.

-Alice, ¿donde esta Jasper?, vamos a casa.-le suplique

-Claro que vamos a casa Carlise debe saber que esta pasando. Ademas, me muero por ver a Bella

-Oh! Lo habia olvidado como se vera, ¿tendra poderes?

-No lo se Rose.

-Entonces, vamonos de una vez...

-Ok, yo voy con Jazz y tu iras con Emmett

-¿En que van a ir ustedes?

-En un taxi

-Bueno, ahí nos vemos

EN LA MANSIÓN

Llegue, y por primera vez no me preocupe en mi sino fui a ver a Bella, en verdad ella me caía, desde que frecuentaba mas la mansión y la conocia mas, veia que de verdad le convenía a mi hermano y si el la ama, todo es perfecto.

-Bella!!

-Rose, calmate, seguro ya vas a verla

En ese momento entro Carlise, Esme con Bella, no podía creerlo estaba bellísima, tenia la tez palida, tenia unas profundas ojeras y sus ojos tenian un color negro azabache, espera, ¿negro?, ella todavía no habia ido a cazar, supongo que Edward ahora le enseñara.

-Hola Bella

-...

-¿Qué le pasa?

Quise acercarme a ella pero Emmett me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella es neófita, tu eres humana, ella ya detecto tu olor, mantén tu proximidad, tengo que hablar con Carlise- me susurró

Al parecer Edward le leyo el pensamiento y dijo:

-Bella, que te parece si entramos, Esme y Carlise..., Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, tienen que decirle algo. Al parecer Carlise penso que habiamos hecho algo terrible por la forma que nos miro.

-Carlise, te lo juro no hemos hecho nada, se trata de Rose- dijo Al

-¿Qué tiene?

-Se ha convertido en una humana.

-OH! Es por eso que Bella se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, pero ¿cariño no te has hecho nada?

-No Esme, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, supongo que Carlise, investigara, ¿no amor?

-No creo, que alla nada relacionado con esto. De vampiro a humano, nunca habia pasado.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver algo con la transformación de Bella?

Bueno, ya subi el cap n° 2

Ojala le guste

Besos

xoxo


	3. Revelaciones

Capitulo 3 Capitulo 3

Bella POV

Después de que termino el dolor que me carcomía los huesos, me tranquilize y mire todo lo que había a mi alrededor... todo estaba igual que siempre, solo que ahora no sentia frio ni calor, tenia la mano de Edward junto a la mia, Carlise y Esme estaban a mi costado. Tenia mucha sed, demasiada para ser sincera.

-Edward,...

-Si Bella,¿qué pasa?

-... no importa, nada

No podía decirle a Edward, que tenia sed, pensaria que no tenia autocontrol, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Que querias decirme?- tenia que inventarme algo... ¡lo tengo!

-Ed, ¿tu crees que tenga poderes?

-Claro que debes tenerlos.—en eso escuche a un carro estarcionarse seguido por otro.

-Edward, ¿escuchaste eso?

-Bella, no ha sonado nada.

-Edward, no estoy loca, claro que he escuchado algo.

Esperen, si he escuchado algo que no ha escuchado Edward, eso significa que tengo el oido mas desarrollado que el de un vampiro cualquiera... wii. De seguro era alguien que se había estacionado no muy lejos de aquí. No podía esperar mas queria subir al cuarto de Edward para verme en el espejo, queria comprobar que de verdad había cambiado fisicamente, porque Edward no hizo comentario alguno.

-Edward, podemos ir a tu cuarto, quiero ver si he cambiado.

Se rio

-Bella, estas muy hermosa, mas de lo que estabas antes, pero creo que antes de todo, tenemos que ir a cazar ¿no crees?

Demonios como lo supo, el estaba mirando directamente a mis ojos, verdad ,mis ojos cambiaban de color a negro.

-Si creo que si.

Me ayudo a levantarme y cuando pase por un espejo, no le daba credito a mis ojos, estaba hermosa, no tanto como Rosalie, pero parecido, jamas pense verme asi. Sonrei y Edward lo noto.

-Te gusta- estaba confundida

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu apariencia.

-Si me encanta, ahora si parezco un vampiro.

En eso senti un olor agradable, delicioso, era como oler carne asada después de pasar hambre toda una semana, el olor entraba por mis fosas nasales deleitándome. Me tense. Era un humano, ese olor a pesar de ser delicioso aun olía a oxido y a sal. Un humano había entrado en la casa.

Edward de seguro tambien lo noto porque de frente me llevo a la sala. Hay estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y... Rosalie. Ella era la que emanaba ese olor. Preferí alejarme un poco de ellos. Note que Jasper se sentia algo incomodo con este nuevo olor, de seguro se acostumbraria, pero ¿yo?. Note que Rosalie no había cambiado en nada, excepto por sus ojos, ya no eran dorados, eran verdes.

-Hola Bella- dijo

Preferi no responderle. Se estaba acercando mas a mi, si seguia haciendo eso, no aguantaria mucho. Por suerte Emmett la detuvo. Le susurro algo, que para mi no fue un susurro sabia, muy bien lo que le había dicho.

-Bella, que te parece si entramos, Esme y Carlise..., Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, tienen que decirle algo.- dijo Edward.

Fuimos a su habitación y le dije todo.

-Edward, que esta pasando, es imposible que Rosalie sea humana, no puede, esto esta muy extraño, no deberia estar pasando.

-Bella, yo todavía no se nada Carlise ha bloqueado sus pensamientos al igual que todos, cuando Carlise venga a hablar con nosotros le preguntaremos.

Pasaron las horas que parecieron minutos. No sabia que estaban haciendo ahí. Pero con mi super oído pude escuchar algo de lo que decían, eso es una gran ventaja.

De repente Carlise entro, nos paramos y él se dirigio a Edward.

-Edward, cuando Bella iba a ser transformada tu dijiste algo acerca una leyenda. ¿No es asi?

- Si Carlise, pero no creo que eso tenga algo que ver

-No podemos descartar eso. ¿Me la podrias contar?

-Claro.

Se aclaro la garganta para hacerlo mas dramatico. Me rei por lo bajo, los dos me miraron.

-Lo siento

-No importa Bella, bien esta es la leyenda: Dice que cada año par que puede ser 200**8**, 197**6**, etc., se mantiene la tasa de vampiros es decir que cuando un humano se transforma en vampiro, un vampiro se convierte en humano. Pero solo es una leyenda.

-Pero Edward, esa es la que te conte.

-Asi es.

-Ya todo concuerda, se los voy a decir a ustedes y luego a los demas.

-Bueno

-Miren Bella se transformo en vampiro, y Rosalie se transformo en humano, pero a Edward no le conte la historia completa, después de seis meses todo vuelve a la normalidad

-¿Todo?- chille

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella, no todo, solo Rosalie, tu seguiras siendo un vampiro.

Estaba mas aliviada, ahora Carlise bajaba para avisarle a los demas de lo que había descubierto.

-Edward, he tenido una idea.

-¿Cuál es?

-Bueno, Rosalie es humana ahora y mi sueño siempre ha sido ser maestra.

-Pense que tu sueño era ser vampiro.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo puedo enseñarle a ser una buena humana, ¿que te parece?. Puedo explicarle lo que debe comer, que hacer, que no hacer, y tu puedes enseñarle a Emmett como comportarte cuando tienes una novia/esposa humana.

-Me parece una buena idea, aunque no sera una tarea facil meterle en la cabeza algo a Emmett. Pero Bella, te falto un insignificante detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-No podras acercarte a Rose, con el estomago vacio asi que... ¿qué te parece si vamos al bosque? Podemos tomar una merienda.

-Tienes, razón, dejemos dormir a Rosalie, mañana sera un largo día.

Este es el cap 3.

Bella le enseñara a Rose, com ser humana y no morir en el intento, no se lo pierdan.

Dejen Reviews, porfa X3

Gracias a nonblondes, shinawa, kibaPGG, Mitzu- chan, Daniela April Cullen, Gemma Cullen y a RebecaNara por sus reviews.

xoxo


	4. Despertar

Capitulo 4 Capitulo 4

Emmett POV

Después de que Carlise nos explico que le pasaba a Rose, subimos a nuestro cuarto, este ha sido un largo día para ella, todo eso de la transformación. Era hora de dormir.

-Rose, tienes que ir a dormir

-Pero todavía no quiero, esta dando mi programa favorito - en eso le salio un bostezo.

-Recuerda que eres humana, lo único que he aprendido con Bella estando aquí, es que los humanos mínimo necesitan 8 horas de descanso.

Me hizo un puchero, como puedo resistirme a eso, he enfrentado vampiros y hombres lobos y me vence un puchero.

-Esta bien solo 10 minutos mas-

-Gracias- se acurruco en mi.

Cante algo que Edward le cantaba a Bella, decia que eso lo hacia para que se durmiera. Pasaron 5 minutos y ya estaba dormida, eso siempre funciona (comprobado).

La cargue y llame a Alice para que le cambiara de ropa a Rose.

Me miro atónita.

-Emmett, Rose es tu esposa, la has visto sin ropa innumerables veces.

-Si, pero si lo hago cuando esta dormida, no me parece caballeroso.

-¿Y desde cuando eres caballeroso?

-Alice, no te llame para discutir de mi caballerosidad sino para que cambiaras a Rosalie.

-Esta bien

Después de que la cambio, la recoste en la cama.

Me quede horas viendola como dormia, de repente sonrio,¿ que estara pasando por su pequeña cabeza? Luego fruncio el ceño y luego comenzo a llorar. Guau, esto era mas terrorifico que cuando Bella hablaba por las noches.

Eran ya las 6 am, teniamos que ir al instituto, todos estaban "despiertos" menos Rose.

-La empuje un poco-

-mMmMmMm

-Rose

-MmMMmMm

-Tienes que despertarte

-nooooooooo

-Si, Rose, apurate

-...

-¿Rose?

Demasiada paciencia, Rose tenia que levantarse, la jale de las piernas.

-.Nooooooo, Emmett sueltame.

La saque de la cama pero se metio de nuevo. Tenia que despertarla con algo, llegaremos tarde. Lo tengo.

-Rose,

-MmMm?

-¿Sabes que Jonny Depp, esta en nuestra sala?

Salio disparada, sabia que cuando regresara con las manos vaciás, patearia mi trasero.

-¡¡Emmett, no es cierto!!

Había bajado a la sala y ahí estaban todos, parecia que Rosalie y Esme habian acordado algo.

-Emmett, me voy a quedar en casa

-¿Qué porque?

-Porque tiene que recuperarse de ese cambio, no todos los dias alguien se convierte en humano.

- Y que va a hacer en vez de eso.

- Limpiar la casa

-Si Emmett yo limpiare... ¿QUÉ?

-Si, tienes que hacer algo productivo

-PpPpP...pero

-Rose, tu limpiaras la casa, yo ire a comprar algo, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Bella iran al instituto y Carlise a trabajar ¿esta claro?- Dijo Esme

-Si mamá- dijimos todos

Salimos todos y Rose se quedo sola, le queria dar un beso pero ella no quiso

-¿Y eso?

-Me despertaste

Me limite a reir

Este es el cap 4

Ojala les guste, como me va a gustar a mi que aprieten el botoncito GO

R&R

xoxo


	5. La escuelita

Capitulo 5 Capitulo 5

Alice POV

Llegamos al instituto y pude notar como todo el mundo miraba a Bella, claro,¿ quien no lo haría?, ella estaba muy cambiada pero seguía siendo Bella.

Pasaron las clases normales, pero no faltaban algunos curiosos como el pesado de Mike Newton.

-Hola Bella ,¿ que te paso?

-Ahh, eso- me miro suplicandome que dijera algo, entonces intervine.

-Se ha maquillado, eso es todo.

La lleve al comedor, ahí estaban Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Nos sentamos, ellos habian estado riendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estábamos apostando

-y...¿A que apuestan?

-A que Rosalie no limpia la casa.

-Yo tambien entro... creo que no va a limpiarla, estoy segura.

-Pues, nosotros apostamos a que si lo hace- dijeron Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Y tu Bella?

-Si lo hace

-¿Estas apostando en contra mío?

-Si, porque los humanos no se rinden fácilmente.

-Ja, ya veremos.

De verdad no podía imaginarme a Rosalie, haciendo la limpieza, ella que no tiende su propia cama...

-Pero, tenemos que agregarle algo mas

-¿A que te refieres?

-El que pierde tiene un castigo, por ejemplo si Emmett, Jasper y Bella pierden, Bella tendra que cortarse el pelo muy chico y Emmett y Jazz tendran que salir al parque y comenzar a bailar cualquier ritmo que a los ganadores les plazca.

-Guau, eres cruel Alice

-¿Quién yo?

-Y si Edward y tu pierden?- ¡glup!

-Bueno, nos pasaria lo mismo que ha ustedes, pero en ese caso a Edward se le va a ver mas gracioso bailando, jeje.

De repente Bella dijo algo de enseñar.

-¿Enseñar?-dijo Emmett- ¿A quien o a quienes?

-A ti y a Rosalie

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, ¿no es emocionante?

-No, Bella, ademas que nos vas a enseñar, ¿como caer sentado?

-Muy gracioso Emmett, voy a enseñarles, "Como ser humana y no morir en el intento" y a ti, Edward te enseñara como tratar con una humana y creo que la primera clase la trataremos ahora.

-Bien, estoy tan entusiasmado

-Ese es el espíritu, Emmett

-Edward, procede.

-Bien Emmett, lo primero que tienes que saber es que los humanos y sobretodo las mujeres son muy delicadas. No puedes abrazarla como la abrazabas antes porque podrías romperle las costillas. ¿Entiendes?

-Algo

-Bien, tienes que ser muy gentil con ella, porque los humanos, especialmente las mujeres, son muy sentimentales, y cuando digo muy es **MUY. **Asi que no la molestes, porque pueden pasar 2 cosas, molestarse o llorar, si se molesta esta bien, pero si llora, pasa 2 cosas o se calma o sigue llorando, si se calma, esta bien, pero si sigue llorando pasan 2 cosas que no te vuelva a hablar o que grite , si no te vuelve a hablar- _esto me estaba molestando-_ esta bien pero...

-EDWARD- gritamos todos

-Lo siento

-Bien, ¿entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

-Si creo, que si, osea debo ser gentil y controlar mi fuerza.

-Muy bien

-Oigan ya sonó el timbre tenemos que regresar a clases, luego seguimos en la casa, ¿si?

-OK, ya nos vemos

En el proximo cap Esme y Carlise tienen algo entre las manos...

Gracias por los reviews

xoxo


	6. A limpiar se ha dicho

Capitulo 6 A limpiar se ha dicho Capitulo 6 A limpiar se ha dicho

Rosalie POV

Tenia que limpiar toda la casa... ¿y ahora?, no se nada acerca de cómo limpiar una casa. Bien pero antes, tenia que comer ¿cierto?. Abrí el refrigerador y toda la comida estaba vencida. Hump! Y ahora. Mi estomago me rugía. Buu! El estomago se me estaba pegando. ¡Ya se!, voy a la tienda y comprare algo, Fui a la tienda...

-Hola, en que puedo ayudarle

-Necesito algo para comer

-Si, pero ¿que?

-No lo se, ¿me cree Edward? Tiene que decírmelo usted

-Bueno pues, puede comprar yogurt, pan o keke.

-Genial, me llevo los tres

-OK

Fui a la cocina y comencé a tomar mi desayuno, ahh que delicioso, extrañaba tanto este sabor, que rico, rico, rico.

El yogurt sabia a yogurt, el pan a pan y el keke a keke. Aww escucho el coro de los ángeles. De repente se rompió mi burbuja, TENIA QUE LIMPIAR. Muy bien Rosalie tienes que calmarte, solo es una casa. Comenzare con la sala.

No estaba muy desordenada, podía hacerlo.

Primero recogí todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso, revistas, papeles y el jueguito de Emmett, su nintendo Wii. Esta era mi oportunidad, podía tirar si juego y asi dejaria de usarlo y prestarme mas atención a mi. Lo pense un momento... no, no lo haré porque eso estaría mal. Lo ordene y lo deje ahí. Luego tuve que barrer, aspirar, poner cera al piso y luego lustrarlo. Que agotador, no se como Esme podía resistir esto diariamente. La compadezco, luego seguia mi cuarto y el de Emmett. No estaba muy desordenado, tuve que tender nuestra cama, limpiar las ventanas, barrer, quitar el polvo y muchas cosas mas, el cuarto de Edward estaba impecable asi que obviamente no lo limpie, El de Esme y Carlise estaba igual de limpio, pero el cuarto de pesadilla el de terror, de horror era (sonido de truenos) el de Alice y Jasper, casi me pongo a llorar, estaba super desordenado, no podía creer que tuvieran su cuarto asi (las fotos estan en mi profile). Bueno, que se le iba a hacer. A LIMPIAR.

Mientras que limpiaba la cocina en la radio paso una cancion que me encantaba: Material Girl- Madonna, y comenze a cantarla y a bailar

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me

I think they're O.K.

If they don't give me proper credit

I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead

But they can't see the light, that's right

'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash

Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a material world

And I am a material girl

You know that we are living in a material world

And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance

That's all right with me

If they can't raise my interest then I

Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but

I don't let them play( no way)

Only boys who save their pennies

Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

Living in a material world

And I am a material girl

You know that we are living in a material world

And I am a material girl

En eso escuche aplausos... oh no. Era Alice, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, Emmett estaba sonriendome, Edward y Jasper intentaban no tirarse al piso y reir. Estaba mas roja que un tomate. Me tape la cara. NOOO. ¿Por qué a mi?. Ya sabia como se sentía Bella cuando pasaba vergüenzas. Porque no me trago la tierra 


	7. Lo que solo le pasa a las mujeres

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Jasper POV

Si! Gané la apuesta, aunque siento pena por el pelo de Alice, no siento nada por Edward. Ja! Ya quiero verlo bailar en el parque, le debo una grande a Rose. Estaba pensando que podía bailar, podía ser salsa, hip hop, rock and roll, pero mejor aun, reggaeton. Jasper estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Se lo contare a Emmett. Oi gruñir a Edward, definitivamente esto iba a disfrutarlo

-Emmett

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Por qué estas susurrando?

-Porque Rose esta dormida y no quiero despertarla, ademas mañana ira al instituto y tiene que dormir bien.

-¿No crees que ya te estas pasando de sobre protector?

-No lo creo, bueno ¿que querias?

Salimos de la habitacion

-Ya se que tipo de musica puede bailar Edward

-¿Cuál?

-Reggaeton

-JaJa tienes una mente siniestra hermanito

-Si, no puedo imaginármelo, con ese vestuario, explotaria de la risa

-JASPERRRR- esa era Alice

-Que pasa Al?

-Tenemos que ir de compras.

-Pero, ya no hay espacio en el cuarto, y ademas para que quieres comprar de nuevo, si lo hiciste ayer

-Es que luego no voy a poder salir, voy a estar... C-A-L-V-A

-No vas a estar calva, te lo vas a recortar muy chiquito ademas puedes usar una peluca

-No es lo mismo Jasper. Llamare a Rosalie, vamos con ella

-No la despiertes Alice- suplicaba Emmett

-¡¡Rose!! Despierta, vamos de compras

-No!! Lo juro no he hecho nada, no le digan a mis padres- Rosalie estaba asustada

Alice si era un demonio cuando se lo proponia, pero era solo mi demonio

-¿Pero podemos pasar al super? Me muero de hambre- decia aun somnolienta

-Si, como sea, tu vas Jazz y tu tambien Emmett

Suspire

En el super...

El cochecito de las compras no daba para mas

-Rosalie, ¿vas a comerte todo eso?

-No seas tonto, aun falta mas

-Pero Rose asi vas a subir mucho de peso- Alice tenia la razón

-No importa, cuando eres joven, no te hace mal nada

En la casa

Come, come ,come- desde que Rosalie entro a la casa no ha parado de comer

-Rose, si sigues comiendo, llamare a Bella

-No por favor, tengo mucha hambre

-P-pero si te has tragado el refrigerador

-No es suficiente

BELLA

-NO

-Muy tarde Rose

-Aca estoy

-Bella, Rosalie no ha parado de comer desde que llego a la casa

En eso estaba pasando Emmett

-Y yo soy el sobre protector ¿no?

No le hice caso

-Eso puede pasar cuando te va a venir...- comenzo Bella

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, es algo de chicas, por favor llama a Esme y a Emmett, ellos tambien tienen que escucharlo

-Pero Emmett no es una mujer ¿o si?

-No, no lo es

-Pero es su esposo

-Esme, Emmett, los necesitan

Tenia que saber que era lo que le iba a venir a Rose, se lo preguntare a Alice

-Alice

-Dime, Jass

-Que es lo que solo le pasa a las mujeres

-...No lo se, ¿dolor de pies?

-No se, no creo que sea eso

-Hmm, tienen sentido del humor

-Ja, muy graciosa, vamos a preguntarle a Carlise

En su oficina...

-Carlise, ¿que es lo que solo le pasa a las mujeres?

-Ahh, ehh, pues preguntenselo a Edward.

-Pero tu eres el doctor

-Si pero no puedo explicarlo

En la sala

-Edward, que es lo que solo le pasa a las mujeres- ya me estaba cansando de repetirlo

-Acaso, ¿soy el unico que toma clases de higiene?

-¿Qué te enseñan en esas clases?

-Lo que solo le pasa a las mujeres- rodo los ojos y se fue

Conclusión: Debo tomar esas clases.

¿Que les parecio?

Dejen reviews

porfa

xoxo


	8. Algo rojo y asqueroso la menstruacion

Bella POV

Bella POV

No puedo hacer esto... no se como explicarlo, no tenia la mínima idea como comenzar.

-Bella, ¿que es lo que le estabas diciendo a Jasper sobre mi?

-Bella, estoy aburrido ¿que hacemos aca?

-Tenemos que esperar a Esme porque ella me va ayudar a explicarles algo.

-Aquí estoy

-Bien... eh Rose...

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes porque te sientes asi?

-¿Asi como?

-Osea que tienes hambre y estas renegona.

-Hum... no

-Bueno es porque te va a venir la...

-¿La que? Bella me estoy asustando... no voy a morir ¿no?

-No, es algo que a todas las mujeres les pasa...

-¿Dolor de pies?

-No, se llama la... menstruación

-¿QUÉ? Nooo, ya estoy vieja!

-No, eso es la menopausia, eso les pasa a las señoras viejas y arrugadas, y tu no eres asi, lo que tu tienes es la M-E-N-S-T-R-U-A-C-I-O-N.

-Ahhh... y ¿que es eso?

-La menstruación es un proceso cíclico fisiológico de las mujeres sexualmente maduras que ocurre con una cadencia media aproximada de veintiocho días.

-No entendí nada, pero haré como si hubiera entendido todo

-Te sale sangre por abajo...

-Voy a morir lo sabia.

-No vas a morir... calmate.

-Un momento, y ¿que hago yo aca si yo no soy una mujer y no me va a pasar eso?

-Porque tenias que enterarte que vas a estar lejos de Rosalie

-¿Y porque?

-¿No es obvio? Va a salirle sangre

-¿Y Jasper?

-Le avisare en su momento

-Pero... ¿voy a estar en la casa chorreando sangre?

-No, para eso estan los tampones y las toallas higienicas

-Ah, y donde me la coloco, ¿en la boca?

-No puedo creerlo... ¿acaso te va a salir sangre de la boca? No, te va a salir de ahí abajo, asi que tendras que ponertela ahí

-Eres una gran maestra Bella, ahora si no les importa necesito comer.

-Rose un consejo... si sigues comiendo como lo estas haciendo, puedes quedar gorda o te pueden salir barros...

-No importa

-... en la cara

-Esta bien ya no comeré

Esta familia no tiene cura... ire a ver como esta Edward.

-Hola Eddy

-Bella, sabes que odio cuando me dicen asi.

-Edward,¿ notas algo extraño en Carlise y Esme?

-Siento como si nos estuvieran tramando algo

-El otro día Carlise estaba pensando en un examen vocacional, esta todo tan raro

-Creo que el quiere que ya vayan a trabajar

-Ni siquiera lo menciones... imaginate que se cumple

-Podrias tocar el piano, eres muy bueno

En ese momento Esme y Carlise entraron

-Tenemos que decirles algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Van a tener que hacer un examen vocacional

-¿Nos quieren hacer trabajar?

Se miraron

-Dios, no como creen- estaban nerviosos. Bueno ya era hora que los chicos Cullen después de decadas trabajen en algo

Bueno esto es todo por hoy

En el proximo capitulo ahora si lo que tienen planeado Carlise y Esme.

Xoxo


	9. Bueno para nada

Bella POV

Esme POV

De seguro Edward y Bella ya lo saben... de todos modos ya se iban a enterar .

-¿Qué nos estan escondiendo?

-Lo diremos en la sala cuando esten todos

Bajamos y...

-Bueno ya que estan aquí tenemos que decirles que todos incluyendo a Bella haran un examen vocacional

-¿Para que?

-Por unas razones que luego se haran claras, lo que les digan en el resultado final es una aproximación a lo que quieren hacer. Mañana los completaran y un profesor corregirá los examenes y nos dirá los resultados

-Ok, pero si no soy bueno para nada

-Emmett, no te preocupes debes saber algo y de seguro vas a tener una linda profesión.

El día siguiente...

-¡¡Carlise ya llegaron los resultados!!

En el sobre estaban sus exámenes y luego sus resultados

Examen de Emmett

¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Enseñarle a Alice que la mejor solución de sus problemas no son las compras... son los videojuegos

¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

-Escuela de rock

¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

-Cualquiera de High School Musical

¿prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

-Si tiene que ver con Edward o Jasper, prefiero no hacer nada. Pero la mayoria de veces ayudo a la gente.

Resultado: Maestro de Inicial

Examen de Edward

1.¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Ver por la ventana a los pajaros y oir su canto

2.¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Super Can

3. ¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

You lucky dog

¿ prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

Si se trata de un animal indefenso corro a ayudarlo a menos que tenga hambre

Resultado: Cuidador de mascotas o veterinario

Nota del profesor: No se en que influye tener hambre y ayudar a un animal.

Examen de Rosalie

.¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Ver revistas, pensar en Emmett y pensar en Henry(el hijo de mi amiga)

.¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Niñera a prueba de balas

¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

The Nanny

¿ prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

Si es un niño si, porque se me parte el corazón de solo verlo

Resultado : Niñera

Examen de Jasper

1.¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Hacerle probar a Bella mis exquisitos platos, aunque ahora ya no puede

2. .¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Ratatooie

3. ¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

Cook for me

4. ¿ prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

La mayoria de veces nada, pero ayudo a cocinar a Bella para Charlie

Resultado: Chef

Examen de Alice

1.¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Comprar y comprar y comprar y probar nuevos peinados en Jasper

2. .¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Hairspray

3. ¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

Pelo suelto- Gloria Trevi

4. ¿ prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

Osea obvio ayudar a todos esas personas que no tienen sentido de la moda ni el estilo.

Resultado: Estilista, peluquera

Examen de Bella

1.¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Servir a la gente y que esta se sienta feliz

2. .¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

La mesera del café de puerto PT2

3. ¿Cuál es tu cancion favorita?

Halley's _Waitress_

4. ¿ prefieres ayudar o no hacer nada?

Ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesite

Resultado: Mesera, camarera

Nota del profesor: se que no es la mejor profesión, pero eso salio en su resultado

Bien ya había terminado la fase uno de nuestro plan de 3 partes. Mañana haremos la segunda fase. Aun no logro entender como Alice no nos ha descubierto, pero no importa es mejor asi.


	10. Los impuestosy mas sorpresas

Edward POV

Edward POV

-¿Cómo que se fueron, a donde?- Rosalie estaba histerica

-No lo se, si Alice no ha visto nada menos yo rose

-Pero es imposible que se hayan ido de la nada

Como pudieron irse, no nos han dejado nada, solo la casa y...

En eso sono el timbre y me distrajo de mis pensamientos...y abri la puerta, estaba un señor.

-Si, ¿que se le ofrece?

-Vengo a cobrar los impuestos

-¿QUÉ? Pero, no tenemos dinero

-Entonces tendremos que llevarnos algo de valor de esta casa- comenso a revisar la sala- ¿qué le parece ese piano?

-NOOOOOOOOOOO. Ese es el amor de mi vida

-Ejem, ejem- Bella comenzo a golpear el piso

-El segundo amor de mi vida

-Lo siento, tenemos que llevarnos eso, cubrira solo una parte

-¿Una parte? ¿Sabe cuanto costo ese piano?

-Si pero esta es una casa enorme, y los impuestos son muchos ademas no han pagado desde 1998. Deben mucho.

-¿Qué le pasa al gobierno?¿ Acaso todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

-No lo se lo único que se es que tienen que pagarme con algo, a menos que tengan 4 caros carros, tendré que quitarles la casa.

-Espere, si tenemos 4 carros caros (parece trabalenguas).

En ese momento que entre esos carros caros estaba mi Volvo

-Ewww, espere, ¿no bastan 3 carros caros?

-No

-Suspire-Esta bien lléveselos

-Y también me llevare el piano

-NOO, digo si lléveselo también

-OK, chicos llévense los autos- y entraron 3 hombres-y el piano también.

Cuando se llevaron todo...

-¿Donde esta Rosalie?

-En su cuarto con Emmett, la esta consolando.

-¿Le duele algo?

-No, extraña su convertible.

PLOP

No puedo creerlo, estamos sin autos y sin mi piano, no podía ponerse peor.

Escuche 4 ahhhhhhh´s . El primero fue de Alice.

-¿Qué paso?

-...

-Alice

-...

-ALICE

-Edward, que es lo que he hecho mal, por favor dímelo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Mira, primero quize revisar mi cuenta de la tarjeta de credito, por internet, y cuando entre, decia que no teniamos Internet, entonces agarre el telefono para preguntar por que no teníamos Internet, y no teniamos linea, entonces desesperada, fui al banco para sacar dinero y me dijeron, que mi tarjeta estaba sobregirada y que no tenia plata, y ahora tengo que pagar una multa, porque le pegue a un carro y lo reduje a chatarra.

-¿Me quieres decir que no tenemos Internet, telefono, dinero, pero si tenemos una multa?

-Ewww, si

Dios me libre

-El segundo ahhhh fue de Rose

-¿Qué paso Rosalie?- estaba solo con una toalla y temblando.

- Lo que paso es que después de llorar y llorar y llorar, algo que por cierto me encanto, Emmett me dijo que me diera un baño entonces me fui a dar uno, y Emmett bajo. Entonces cuando abri la ducha pensé que me habían echado hielo encima, el agua estaba helada, mas helada que ustedes.

-Me quieres decir que no tenemos agua caliente?

-Si

-Bueno eso no es muy importante, nosotros no sentimos el frio o el calor, excepto tu.

-Si pero falta algo mas, luego de eso, el agua se fue

-Entonces ahora ¿quieres decirme que no tenemos agua?

-Sip.

No nos puede estar pasando esto

-Pero falta mas. Tenia mucho frio asi que fui a prepararme una taza de café caliente. Prendi la hornilla y no había gas. Y sin gas no podremos cocinar la comida, y yo morire de hambre...

¿Dios porque me abandonaste?

El tercero y el cuarto fueron de Emmett y de Jasper

-¿Ahora que paso?

-Estabamos completamente aburridos, entonces fuimos a ver tv a la sala, entonces prendimos el televisor y no había cable, y se apagaron todas las luces (era de día)

-Entonces, me estas tratando de decir que no tenemos cable ni luz.

-Si

-Estamos tan jod...


	11. La noticia

Bella POV

Bella POV

No podía parar de reir con lo que Edward me había contado, pobres sin luz, sin agua, sin nada

-No es tan gracioso cuando pasa en tu casa- aclaro Emmett

-Lo siento, es que fue algo muy MUY gracioso... por cierto ¿Dónde esta Rosalie?

-Para que la necesitas

-Para su nueva lección

En eso entra Rose

-Que bien, ya llegaste, vamos al baño

-¿Al baño?

-Si, nuestra leccion es ahí, ven Alice te necesito

Entramos al baño del cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

-Alice trae toallas, agua tibia y masking tape

-¿Y para que el masking tape?

-Ya lo veras

-Aca esta todo

-Gracias Alice... Bueno Rose esta leccion se llama depilación, como ya no eres una vampiresa, no siempre vas a estar perfecta... hay varios metodos.

-¿Va a dolerme?

-No... puede ser que duela un poquito

-OK, cual es el primero

-Con esta pincita.

-que linda, esa no debe doler

-Ah no?

Le arranque un diminuto pelito que estaba en su pierna

-AAAAAHHHH!! Eso dolio

-Si lo se y lo malo de la pinza es que tienes que sacarte pelito por pelito.

-(gesto de dolor) AUCH

-Si, es algo doloroso

-No importa ¿cuál es el otro metodo?

-La cera

-No puede ser tan doloroso

-Para eso necesitaremos masking tape

-¿Para arrancarme los pelitos?

o.O

-No, para taparte la boca, Alice sujetala.

-¿Qué? No lo hagas AL..

-Muy tarde

Le puse el masking tape

-nmmno, pmmorfammvor-

-No supliques mas Rose, lo hare de todas maneras.

En eso Edward entra por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa eddie?

-Bella cual es la emergencia

-¿Emergencia?

-Rose me dijo mentalmente que estabas en peligro

-Ay Rose... lo que pasa es que voy a depilarla y va a doler y no quiere, por eso te llamo

-ohh

Se fue

-Bien ahora ni Carlise te salva. Muajamuajamuaja...tengo que practicar mi risa malevola

Le puse a cera

-esmmmta cammlimmmentem

y luego el papel

-1...2...Alice agarrale la mano...3

Chassssssssssssssss

-MMmMMmMmMmmMmMmMm!!

-Sacale el masking tape

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuu, eres una … y una… y una…

-Lo siento Rose

-Esta sangrando

-Ya parara

Y algo me vino a la mente

-Hablando de sangre, ¿como esta eso de tu periodo?

-Te iba a preguntar... todavía no me viene ¿es normal?

-No... si lo que tu tenias no eran dolores pre-menstruales entonces era...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tenemos que ir a la farmacia.

-¿Para que?

-Te lo digo allá, Alice

-Chicos, vamos a salir

-¿a dónde?

-A la farmacia Em

-¿Paso algo?

-No te preocupes Jass, no es nada... creo

En la farmacia

-Señor, por favor déme todas las pruebas de embarazo

-¿EMBARAZO? ¿Estoy embarazada?

-No lo se, no estoy segura...para eso son las pruebas

-¿y para que tantas?

-Para estar segura

-Me quieres decir que voy a ser tia?

-Posiblemente

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Acá estan las pruebas

-Esta bien yo pago

-Pero Bella como vamos a esconder todas estas pruebas en la casa? Tu querido esposo va a darse cuenta.

-A mi no puede leerme la mente, así que ustedes van a pensar en otra cosa. Rose tu vas a entretener a Emmett y tu Alice a Jasper, mientras que subo las pruebas al cuarto de Rose.

-Esta bien... pero como funciona eso?

-Ahh, es facil, pones un poco de orina, y si te sale 2 rayitas es porque estas embarazada.

-Y se puede saber como demonios voy a conseguir tanta orina, porque ahí debe haber 54 pruebas.

-No te preocupes voy a comprar jugo.

-Santa solución

En la casa

Subi las pruebas de embarazo al cuarto de Rosalie, mientras que Edward estaba comentando que ya había pagado el agua..pobres

-Rose, ya sube

Hicimos las 54 pruebas y salio positivo Rosalie estaba embarazada

-¿Encerio estoy embarazada?

-Ahí lo dice asi que creo que si

-Podria llorar, que emocion...si Carlise y Esme estuvieran aquí se emocionarían mucho.

-Si pero ahora hay que decírselo a los chicos

Bajamos y ...

-Chicos tenemos algo que decirles

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno...es una noticia importante

-Ya sueltalo

-Rose, esta embarazada

Todos se emocionaron

-Que lindo, un bebe Rose, lo que siempre habias querido

-Que bien hermanita

Todos menos Edward...

-¿Embarazada?

-No te emociona amor

-No Bella... Emmett como?

-ASH Edward ...pense que lo sabias...cuando mama humano y papa vampiro se quieren mucho mucho mucho ...

-AHH Emmett no me refiero a eso.. digo como es posible, no tenemos luz, cable, dinero, linea...nada pero si tenemos un bebe

-Pero Edward, ¿no puedes ser un tio cariñoso por primera vez?

-No Emmett, no hasta que nuestra situación mejore, talvez así me tranquilice un poco y como no tenemos plata he resuelto que tendremos que comenzar a trabajar.

En la noche...

-AHHH Emmett ahí hay algo

-No veo nada

-Alice, tengo miedo

-No te preocupes Jass ya vendra el día

-No puedo esperar tanto

Jasper prendio un fosforo...

-Esto servira

-Jasper, idiota estas quemando el cubrecamas

-Rose... me pisaste

-No es cierto Alice

-¿PODRIAN CERRAR LA BOCA? INTENTO JUGAR SOLITARIO

-_gruñón_

En el proximo capitulo comienzan sus nuevos trabajos

N/A: El bebe de Rosalie es completamente sano, no tiene nada...y no es un vampiro


	12. Emmett deja de ver tv

Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

Después de la espantosa noche que tuvimos, llego el día...sabado. Asi que no tenia que hacer nada...y al decir nada, me refiero a no estar cuidando a mi bebe grande... Emmett. El y Jasper habian ido a ver tele a la tienda de electronica. Yo estaba leyendo una revista cuando Jasper entro...

-Hola Jass, y ¿Emmett?

-Dijo que queria quedarse mas tiempo... solo daban propagandas... me aburrí demasiado.

-Ah, bueno

-.-.-.-.-. en la noche-.-.-.-.-

-Ya regrese

-Ay, em estaba preocupada

-¿Porque?

-Pense que tanta televisión te haria daño

-Claro que no Rose... mira el lado Coca- Cola de la vida

-Ay no

En eso entra Edward...

-Chicos, a nosotros nos van a pagar en la quincena o a fin de mes

-Es fin de mes pagaron ya ,te invito a un chifita y luego alguito mas, ya vamonos al cine y luego a tonear, es fin de mes pagaron ya , el estrés hay que botar, toditas al spa, hoy decoro el depa es fin de mes pagaron ya

-¿Y a el que le pasa?

-Mucha tele

Y luego entro Alice

-Oigan, estaba probandome un bikini para ir a la playa y me acorde que no puedo salir al sol, asi que, que les parece si el invierno, va a ser nuestro verano?

-¿Algo como el tema del verano?

-Edward, NOOOO

-Este es el tema del verano  
El que vas a cantar  
Y bailar en todos lados  
Te habla del sol  
De la arena y de las olas  
Y tiene un estribillo  
Que se te pega  
Que se te pega y nunca despega

Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Que te clavo la sombrilla

Este es el tema  
El hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar  
Y bailar en todos lados  
Y que siempre dice  
Abajo-arriba-abajo  
Y tiene un estribillo  
Que se pega  
Que se pega y nunca despega

Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Que te clavo la sombrilla

Este es el tema  
El hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar  
Y bailar en todos lados  
Y que siempre en una parte tiene un  
Punchi-punchi-punchi-punchi  
Que se te pega  
Que se te pega  
Que se te pega y nunca despega

Este es el tema  
El hitazo del verano  
El que vas a cantar  
Y bailar en todos lados  
Porque siempre en una parte pide  
Palmas-palmas-palmas-palmas  
Y que siempre tiene un meneo sensual  
(¡sensual!)

Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Clavo que te clavo la sombrilla  
Pero claro que te clavo la sombrilla

-Wow, eso fue raro

-Eso no importa Alice. Ahora escuchen nadie tiene que hablar nada relacionado con las propagandas si?

-Y ¿porque no Rose?

-¿No has visto a Emmett?

-AHH, osea ¿te molesta que este imitando a las propagandas?

-Exactamente

-Y ¿si yo usara eso como algo para molestarte?

-Edward, no te atrevas

-Emmett, Rosalie quiere chicha morada

-Esta chicha ¡te va a encantar!

Negrita es...  
la chicha de maíz morado  
la que está por todo lado.  
Viene en botella y  
te deja la lengua bella  
a mí, a ti a ella.

Negrita es...  
la chicha de maíz morado  
la que está por todo lado.  
Te pinta bigote morado  
a ti y a tu enamorado.

¡Qué rica! me gusta, me gusta.  
mi chicha... me tiene alocado.  
¡Qué rica! me gusta, me gusta.  
mi chicha... me tiene alocado.

Chicha morada negrita  
con su limón, su piña y canelita.

Chicha morada negrita  
con su limón, su piña y canelita.

La gente me pide: ¡chicha!  
La gente me grita: ¡negrita!  
La gente me pide: ¡chicha, chicha!  
La gente me grita: ¡negrita!

-Ya no por favor, esto es peor que escuchar BROKE

-Ay me equivoque Emmett, Rose queria una Brahma

-No pasa, no pasa,

-Uf, pense que iba a ser peor

-No, ahora comienza los bueno

-Hay 200 personas en la playa y solo hay uno con polo, no seas evidente, pues flaco , esta guatita refleja que eres un hombre lleno de alegria, mira unos se dejan barba, otros se dejan guata pues. Animate hay que mostrar lo de uno, vamos no tengas vergüenza, demuestrales a todos que llevas flotador incorporado ...She's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
And she's dancing like she's never danced befote. Cuando tu cambias, todo cambia, renuevate. Caballero, pasa mejor Brahma.

-¡¡Edward, basta!!

-Esta bien Rose, ya fue suficientes risas por un día. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque hice papa rellena, especialmente para ti

-Este pechito come papa, papea Perú.

-No, ella quiere fideos

- Pon en tu mesa todo el corazon de molitalia... como en Italia.. nada une mas a la familia que Molitalia como en Italia.

-No! ya no tengo hambre, me voy a acostar

-Y no te olvides de cepillarte los dientes con colgate

-Ay, no

-Despues de desayunar chiki-chiki chi cuando acabes de almorzar chiki-chiki chi antes de irte a acostar deberás cepillar muy bien tus dientes chiki chiki chi con crema dental... te lo recomienda colgate .

-Esta va a ser una larga noche.


	13. Trabajar

Ahora tenemos que TRABAJAR

(N/A: Los Cullen, ya no van al instituto, porque no tienen con que pagarlo y Bella trabaja medio turno.)

Este es un día terrible. Ahora tenemos que TRABAJAR. Esa es una tarea complicada/imposible para Jasper/Emmett. Y supongo que tendremos que trabajar de lo que nos salio en test vocacional... no quiero cuidar a un mocoso... estoy embarazada, ¡Exijo mis derechos!. Como sea Edward esta empeñado en ganar dinero, quiero ver como le va de veterinario...

-Ya chicos, cada uno ya sabe donde buscar trabajo

-Si Edward

-Veamos, repasemos la lista: Alice: Peluquera

Rose: Niñera u.u

Jasper: Chef

Emmett: Profesor de Kinder n.n

Y Yo: Veterinario

-Ya, ya entendimos

-Bien

Emmett fue a buscar trabajo al Kinder "Mini-Einstein"... sarcastico no?

Edward a la veterinaria "happy dog"

Yo buscare trabajo en la casa de la familia … Rowling… oye es el apellido de la que escribe Harry Potter. Como sea

Llegue a la dichosa casa... y me abrio una señora.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie, y vengo para el puesto de niñera

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-¿Quien es usted?

-La niñera, ahora el puesto es suyo... siii jaja soy libre... te fregaste haha. Espera a verlo.

Me asuste demasiado, queria salir corriendo pero alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Hola, soy la señora Rowling

-Ah, soy Rosalie Hale. Vengo por el puesto de niñera

-Ahh mi hijo es un pan de Dios, no te causará menor problema

-P-Pero la antigua niñera...

-Ay no le hagas caso... esta loca. Entra

Obedeci y ahí estaba el niño

-Hola, amor, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale

-Adiós, mi nombre es Enzo Rowling

-Hijo, se dice "hola"

Parecia un buen niño

-Bueno, estaras en modo de prueba, su padre y yo llegaremos a las 9 pm. Tienes todo el día para acostumbrarte a el.

-Esta bien. No se preocupe

Después de que salieron sus padres, queria comenzar a conversar con Enzo . Pero no lo encontraba, y lo encontre en la sala limpiando la mesa.

-Enzo, que lindo, mereces un premio

-YUPI, YUPI

-Mira, este es un vale, cuando quieras jugar conmigo, me lo das y jugaremos a lo que quieras.

-_Tacaña_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

-Bueno, ahora tomare una siesta, ser niñera tiene sus ventajas

Ya estaba quedándome dormida, cuando de pronto aparecio Enzo

-Enzo, ¿qué pasa?

Me mostro el vale

-Enzo, ahora no, ¿quieres jugar mañana?

Saco un libro y...

-Diario del niño bueno, hoy la flaca ha roto su promesa. Me dijo que jugaria conmigo cuando quisiera, pero...

-Esta bien, tu ganas... y no me digas flaca!!

-Bien, jugaremos al taxista, yo soy el taxista y tu una clienta que se la tiene bien creído.

-Lo que tu digas

Puso 4 silla como si fueran los asientos del taxi

Me sente y...

-A... San Miguel, por favor

-Eh! Antes de subir al taxi tienes que llamarlo, ni siquiera te he abierto la puerta.

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas

Brum Brum

-Taxiii

-Suba señora.

-Lleveme a San Miguel, por favor. _Ay, que juego mas tonto._

-Señora, ha dejado su maleta afuera

-¡Me podrias haber avisado!

Para seguirle el juego, hice como si de verdad cargara una maleta pesada

-Tiene mucho cuento señora, una maleta tan pequeña no puede pesar tanto.

-Grrrrr

Me sente--

-Pongo MI PEQUEÑA MALETA a mi lado. ¿Quiere llevarme a San Miguel, por favor?  
-Es que quieres tomarme el pelo señora, estamos en San Miguel

-Pues a Javier Prado

-Entendido

-Los clientes suelen dormirse en los taxis asi que...

-Señora, a que parte de Javier Prado va?

-Pues...

-Hay Javier prado, norte, sur, oeste, este y centro

-Ahh, a Javier Prado Este

Se quedo todo en silencio

Brum Brum

-Parece muy joven señora

-No me diga

-Haber si le acierto... 28- estaba molestandome-

-NOOO... 18

5 horas después

-¿Como te van las cosas últimamente?

-Bien

-¿Estas casada?

-Si

-¿En que trabaja tu marido?

-Educador en un nido

-¿Quien creés que ganara la liga este año?

-No lo se

-¿Qué te gusta mas, las hamburguesas o el caviar?

-Creo que el caviar

-y ¿qué prefieres, las iguanas marinas o las de tierra?

-LAS MARINAS

-Vaya que suerte encontrarse con un clienta tan habladora, a veces me tocan algunas que no hablan nada y eso me pone de los nervios.

-Quiero llorar

En eso llegan sus padres, me pare y les dije...

-Ese niño no es un pan de Dios, prefiero arrancarme las uñas que pasar un día mas con el.

-Que pena te íbamos a pagar mensual 500, pero que se puede hacer

-¿500?

-Si, porque vamos a salir a Paris por 9 meses y necesitamos a una niñera

Mi mente

_Rose, esta es una gran oportunidad, acepta el trabajo _

_¿quién eres? _

_Tu conciencia _

_No le hagas caso Rose, no aceptes el trabajo, ese niño te va a volver vieja _

_¿quién eres tu?_

_Tu conciencia mala_

_Pero me van a pagar 500 por 9 meses _

_Las 3 nos pusimos a calcular 4500_

_¡SIII!_

_-_Señora, ya encontró a su niñera

-Que bien, mañana comienzas.

-Ok

Edward POV

Iba a ser el mejor veterinario del mundo... lo se. Llege a la veterinaria y me atendió una señora de 79 años.

-¿Si?

-Vengo para ser veterinario

-¿tu?

-Si

-Conozco a los muchachitos como tu, los chicos lindos, los que tienen plata y quieren trabajar para conseguir chicas

-P-pero

-Molesta a otra persona, no a mi

Ya que no me aceptaron, fui a buscar otra veterinaria... y en todas me dijeron lo mismo... ¿tan guapo soy? Que pregunta es esa Edward , por supuesto que si. Basta de adulaciones, necesito un trabajo, si no consigo uno Jasper y Emmett se burlaran de mi hasta el día de mi muerte, y eso sera un largo tiempo.

Entre a uno, y una señorita de 23 años me abrio la puerta

-Hola, vengo al puesto de veterinario

-haha, ¿veterinario?

-Si

-No niño lindo, no creo que tengas habilidades de veterinario, pero puedes cuidar la tienda de mascotas.

-Es mejor que nada, apuesto que a Rose, por su carácter no la dejaron ni entrar a la casa y a Emmett hahaahahah... con su intelecto, de seguro, no lo aceptan en ninguno.

Olazzz!!

En el proximo cap, le toca buscar trabajo a Emmett, Aluce, Jasper y Bella

Se habran dado cuenta del diablillo que es Enzo, pero esperen a verlo luego muajaja


	14. Alicevilloso

Emmett POV

Edward me dijo que fuera a buscar trabajo en el kinder "mini Einsteins". Bueno ya llegué... ahora Emmett, preparate para lo peor.

Entre al endemoniado lugar y pensé que no iba a volver a escuchar en toda mi vida! NOOO! Me he quedado sordo. Llantos por todas partes, gritos, pataletas, no creo estar listo para esto.

Una señora me indico donde estaban las aulas, todos los niños eran unos pequeños demonios...se parecían a mi cuando era pequeño. n.n

-Bueno, esta es tu aula, vas a enseñarle a los niños en su primera clase, el abecedario.

-Ohh, que bien soy experto en eso.

-Enserio ¬¬

-Si!!

-Bueno, entra a tu clase y has lo que mejor sabes hacer

-Bailar?

-No!!! Enseñar

Entré y todos los niños se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hola, díganme Emmett

-Hola Emmett

-Profesor Emmett para ustedes

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Hoy aprenderemos el abecedario

-SIII!

-Bien, comenzemos con la "a" de...

-AHHHHHHHHHH

-Noo "a" de hacer

-No es que Leo acaba de cortarse con las tijeras

-Ha llegado el momento de mostrar lo que se de primeros auxilios

Fui a la tienda y compre alcohol, era un tipo de ron , según Rose, eso cura las heridas

Se lo meti en la boca, y lo tomo todo.

Ya estaba medio borracho, asi que supuse que estaba haciéndolo bien

Pero la herida seguía sangrando, entonces decidi llamar a Rose

-Alo?

-ROSE

-Em, que sucede

-El niño se corto con unas tijeras, y le di de beber alcohol, pero sigue sangrando

Escuche que alguien se caia

-AY, Enzo acaba de caerse y creo que se ha doblado algo asi que tendre que ayudarlo... pero primero te ayudare a ti... TARADO no se le da de beber el alcohol, se lo tienes que poner en la herida

-AHHH, eso lo explica todo

-Bueno, tengo que colgar, cuidate

-Igual... bye

Hice lo que Rose me dijo y al menos la herida dejo de sangrar.

-Bien Leo, trata de no cortarte otra vez... sigamos con la letra "b" de vaca

-Pero vaca es con "v"

-¿QUIÉN ES EL MAESTRO TU O YO?

-Usted

-Bien, luego la "c" de koala

-P...

-Niños, cuando yo explique ustedes se callan si? Seguimos con

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

ñ

z

x

v

n

m

-Listo, ese es el orden de abecedario... ¿entendieron?

-NOOO

-Que pena no voy a explicarles de nuevo.

Sono el timbre y todos los niños se fueron... gracias a Dios.

Alice POV

-PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA PELUQUERA ...PELUQUERA...PELUQUERA.

-PELUQUERA... que emocionante...peluquera.

-YA ENTENDIMOS- dijeron las personas que estaban pasando por ahí

-Solo están envidiosos de que yo voy a ser peluquera y ustedes no.- les saque la lengua.

Llegue a la peluqueria, y aun seguia emocionada , iba a ser la mejor peluquera en todo el mundo.

-Hola, soy Alice y quiero ser peluquera.

-Bien, puedes comenzar ahora, porque acaba de irse una peluquera

-Ok!

En eso entro una abuelita... se parecia a mi abuelita.

-Hola!

-¿qué?

-hola

-¿qué?

-HOLA!!!

-No tienes porque gritar jovencita

Suspire!

-Bien, que es lo que quiere hacerse en el pelo?

-Solo cortámelo un poco

-Ok

Claramente no iba a hacer eso, era demasiado simple, voy a ponerla mas extravagante!

Agarre tinte verde y se lo eche en el pelo, ciertamente le quedo de maravilla. Luego le puse un monton de laca, y le quedo como rockstar.

-Señora

-¿eh?

-Ya termine

-Si quiero café?

-YA TERMINE

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿qué pasa?¿no le gusta? Si esta ALICEVILLOSO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Alice, que le has hecho.

-Peinado estilo Alice!

-que? No estas despedida

-AHH, bueno ni siquiera me gustaba este trabajo, igual iba a renunciar

-Enserio?

-NO, he querido ser peluquera desde que naci... digo ayer

-Lo siento

-Noooo, Edward va a matarme

Jasper POV

Estaba con Bella buscando un trabajo en algun restaurante y vimos uno italiano y decidimos trabajar ahí, yo como cocinero y Bella como mesera.

-Hola!

-Hola, que es lo que quieren?

-Queremos trabajar aquí

-Como que meseros?

-Bella como mesera y yo como Chef

-Ahhh, no lo se, van a estar en modo de prueba

-Ok

-Bien, Bella, ¿Bella cierto?

-Si

-Bien, ponte ese uniforme y tu chef, sígueme. Tu tarea es algo fácil, solo tienes que hacer sopa instantánea.

-Que facil

-Si, lo se

Me dejo solo, entonces como no sabia hacer sopa instantánea, tuve que ver las instrucciones.

-Veamos... abrir la tapa, meterlo en una olla con agua caliente y echar la pólvora. La polvora, polvora, me suena a algo.

Recuerdo de Jasper (LO VIO EN UNA PELÍCULA)

-Cuidado, huele a polvora

-Tienes razón

-Cuidado, va a explotar

-AAAAAHHH!

Fin del recuerdo

-¡EXPLOSION!

Me tire al piso y me tape los oidos

-¿Qué? No ha explotado

Recuerdo de Jasper

-No te confies, la polvora puede explotar en cualquier momento

-Si?

-Si, es muy peligroso

Fin del recuerdo de Jasper

-Madre mia, puede explotar en cualquier momento. Voy a morir aquí... ADIOS A TODOS

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

-Cuidado, los fideos van a explotar.

-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA ¿explotar? Es solo polvora, no la polvora de dinamita, solo polvora.

Me moria de la vergüenza, nunca mas voy a pisar un restaurante en mi vida, y creo que Bella tampoco, porque de seguro por mi culpa la echan... deben creer que estoy loco

-Bella, vamonos

Cuando sali, Bella estaba al lado de una señora embarrada de pastel. Al parecer era su postre y a Bella se le había caído . Bella aun como vampiro sigue siendo mi torpe hermanita.

-Bella, vamonos.

Cuando le conte de los fideos, me arrepenti de haberle contado. Se reia a mas no poder.

-Deja de reírte Bella

-No puedo Jasper... y dime como estaban los fideos explosivos?

-De muerte

ola! A todos

Perdonen por la demora, lo que

Pasaba era que no tenia nada que ponerle al POV DE ALICE

Y sin eso no podía colgarlo

Y eso no es todo...

También he creado una campaña, que se llama "Hoy por ti mañana por mi" se trata de lo siguiente.

Si ustedes me dejan un review, yo lo revisare, e ire a ver las historias que tengan, las leeré y les pondre un review... porfa colaboren con esta buena causa!!! X3

Y mi buena accion del día es despedirme con besitos estilo

Edward

Abrazos estilo Emmett

Y muchos cariños estilo Jasper

xoxoxo


	15. Bañarme con Enzo Oh no!

Rosalie POV

Ahora Enzo va a tener que bañarse y va a hacerlo!

-Enzo, cariño tienes que bañarte

-Pero, yo no puedo bañarme solo

-¿Qué?¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Pues creo que vas a tener que bañarme.

AYY que problema... bueno aprovechare para bañarme también!

-Bueno Enzo, me bañare contigo

-Esta bien flaca

-NO ME LLAMES FLACA, ya entra al baño

-Esta bien

Comencé a desvestirme...

-Flaca, ¿que es eso?

-Esto? Es un sujetador (brasier, corpiño o como lo digan en su país)

-Quiero usar eso también

-Esto solo lo llevan las mujeres

-¿Por qué?

-Por que las mujeres tienes pechos, y esto sirve para sujetarlos

-Y ¿por qué tu lo usas?

-¿INSINUAS QUE LOS TENGO PEQUEÑOS?

-Bueno... son un poco mas grande que los míos

-NO ME COMPARES CON UNA CRIATURA!

-Pero los niños no usan esto

-A los niños no les hace falta

-O sea cuando sea grande, voy a poder usarlo?

-¿No te acabo de decir que solo lo llevan las mujeres?

Enzo echo un pequeño vistazo en sus pantalones

-Tienes razón, soy todo un hombre

-Ay! Que voy a hacer contigo

Como ya había abierto el caño de agua caliente, y no el del agua fria había mas agua caliente que fria, y ni Enzo ni yo podiamos bañarnos asi. Y tuve que destapar la bañera y llenarla de nuevo. En eso sono el telefono, fui a contestarlo, y cuando regrese el agua estaba marrón!

-Enzo, ¿que has hecho?

-Le eche tierra, como hago en la playa, solo que hay le echo arena!

Casi me pongo a llorar, pero no lo hice... y llene de nuevo la bañera

-Awwww! Por fin nos hemos metido en la bañera

-Flaca, voy a traer algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto

Y fuera lo que fuera ,lo echó al agua.

-ENZO, es colorante verde!

-Si, es que el agua estaba demasiado cristalina

-GRRRRRR, voy a tener que llenarlo de nuevo. Y tengo que quitarte el colorante del cuerpo.

Cuando lo limpie y la bañera estuvo limpia de nuevo no metimos....otra vez.

-Flaca, porque solo los hombres tienen pipi ¬¬

-¿Qué?

Ha llegado el momento, algún día los niños hacen estas preguntas, pero espera yo no tengo la responsabilidad de decirle esto, si no su madre... pero me lo ha preguntado a mi .... bueno no hay nada que hacer... tendre que usar el plan A

-Bueno, no lo se porque, yo he estudiado en un colegio de niñas.

-Mm, y porque las mujeres no tienen pipi?

¿Y ahora que? ¿Porque las mujeres no tienen pipi? Esta claro que si ha llegado a hacer estas preguntas tengo que explicarles las cosas claras... ¿pero como se las explico?. Ya lo se! Pero tendre que decirle una mentirilla blanca

-Ehh, bueno pues como yo solo tengo hermanas, tampoco lo se

-Hummm¬¬ , bueno flaca tengo que hacer pipi

-Ay! Enzo ¿ahora?¿por qué no fuiste antes de entrar a la bañera?

-Pero en ese momento no tenia ganas

-Bueno, sal y has pis

-Flaca, se me escapo

-Pero tendras cara. Te has hecho pis en la bañera

-Agradece que no he hecho popo

-AHH, Enzo sal de la bañera y limpiate, mientras que yo me limpio

Estaba lavándose cuando agarro mi crema hidratante

-ENZO, no agarres esa crema, a la flaca, digo, a Rosalie le costo mucho

-Esta bi... ups

Se derramo todo el envase

-NOOOOOO, 500 dolares perdidos

-No te preocupes flaca, hay mas en la tienda

-CALLATE

Estaba caminando hacia el para secarlo y que se cambie cuando pise algo... el jabon, que se le había caido a Enzo ... me resbale y cai justo en la tina... que todavía seguia con el agua sucia.

- Pedazo de Id.... –calma Rose es solo un niño- JAMAS VOLVERE A BAÑARME CONTIGO.

Emmett POV

Ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando suena e telefono. Conteste y era Rose.

-Emmett

-¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿No puedes dormir en su casa?

-No, no es eso... Emmett

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que tengo los pechos muy pequeños?

-...

-¿Emmett?

-¿?


	16. A Rose le quedan 3 meses de vida

Enzo POV

Cuando llegue del colegio, vi y la puerta principal estaba abierta... asi que entre.

-Adios flaca

-Hola Enzo

-¿qué?¿no me vas a decir "NO ME DIGAS FLACA" O "SE DICE HOLA"

-Enzo, si ya lo sabes... para que lo haces

La flaca se veia rara... estaba decaída, triste y con grandes ojeras

-Flaca, ¿estas bien?

-No lo se Enzo, me siento muy mal

-Rayos! No tendras la menopausia ¿no?

-Dios Enzo no...me faltan muchos años para eso.

Estaba demasiado rara... porque ella tendria que contestarme asi: PEDAZO DE ANIMAL...COMO SE TE OCURRE.

-Enzo... voy a irme a acostar... hay un postre en la nevera... si quieres comelo.

Agarre el postre y fui a ver mi novela favorita... que dice Rose que no vea... que soy muy chico para novelas

Prendi la tele... y comenzo

-El capitulo de hoy es "hare todo por ti"

Estaba interesante, hasta cuando la chica comienza a toser y le salio sangre

-Dios mio Marie, ¿que tienes?- dijo el chico

-Debí decírtelo Robert, solo me quedan tres meses de vida

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Lo siento Robert

-Marie... hare lo que sea por TIIIIIIII

-Me hizo llorar...mañana no me lo puedo perder

Como la flaca estaba en la cocina, decidí asustarla

-Flaca, hare lo que sea por TIIIIIIIII

-Cof, cof- comenzó a toser y tenia sangre en la boca, la mano y en su blusa.

-Nooo- a la flaca solo le quedan 3 meses de vida

-¿Enzo?¿qué te pasa?

-...

-Ehh... Enzo tienes que alimentar a nevado- nevado es mi perro- dale comida, ahora

-Si, si Rose

-¿eh?

-¿Me tienes que pedir algo mas Rose? Hare lo que sea por ti- mis ojos estaban llorosos

Se alejo de mi asustada y rio nerviosamente

-Dios... debo de encontrarme realmente mal... ire a dormir de nuevo

No, no queria que la flaca se muriera. Estaba alimentando a Nevado...

-Nevado...Rose se va a morir- me moleste porque el seguia comiendo-NEVADO, HAZME CASO, LA FLACA SE MUERE

-Enzo, voy a ir a la clinica

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, no es nada

-Nevado... snif... la flaca esta enferma- si la flaca se muere...se muere. Snif

Esto es horrible, tenia que contárselo a alguien... a mis amigos

Cuando les conte... todos tenian los ojos llorosos

-Es cierto y como mis padres estan de viaje y la flaca es la unica que me cuida, me temo que tendre que hacer los deberes de la casa

-Oh, Enzo, que pena

-Nosotros te vamos a ayudar en todo

-Gracias Lili

-Yo jugare contigo

-Gracias Kelly

-Yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites

-Gracias Angie

Ya era muy tarde y Rose no llegaba todavía... espere un poco mas y luego vi a la flaca de lejos. Y comenze a llorar, a pesar de que siempre reniega mucho... yo la quiero.

-Hola Enzo

Corri hacia ella y le abraze las piernas ya que todavía era muy pequeño.

-Rooose! Rose

-Perdona por haber demorado tanto, Enzo

-No te mueras Rose, por favor no te mueras

-¿Qué?

-Te prometo que me portare bien y que recogere todos los juguetes, me comere todas las verduras.

-Oh Enzo...¿que es eso de morir?

-Es que yo te vi con sangre en la boca y en la mano... y en la novela había una chica que le paso lo mismo y solo le quedaba 3 meses de vida.

-Ay, Enzo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no veas esas novelas- se agacho y me abrazo- ¿ves lo que pasa?

-Lo siento Rose

-Venga, vamos adentro a comer algo

-Pero flaca, tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Por qué te sentias mal en la mañana?  
-Ah, eso es porque estoy embarazada

-¿Embarazada?

-Si, asi es estoy esperando un bebe

-Oh, cuando nazca,¿ puedo cuidarlo?

-Por supuesto Enzo, por supuesto


	17. Bella nos viene a visitar

Bella nos viene a visitar

Bella POV

Quería ir a ver a Rose, porque estaba pasando por la casa del niño que cuidaba, ademas tenia que contarle una gran noticia . Y como Edward, Jasper y Emmett habían ido de caza, podía ir tranquila.

Toc Toc

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Bella

-¿Bella quien?

-Isabella, soy amiga de Rosalie.

-¿De la flaca?

-Ehh... si, si de la flaca

-La flaca, ha salido a chismosear con las vecinas y de seguro va a demorar mucho.

-Creo que es demasiada información. Pero anda abre

-No, porque la flaca dice que este mundo esta lleno de gente venenosa, y que si ella no esta, no le puedo abrir la puerta principal a nadie.

-Querrás decir gente peligrosa... no venenosa. Ummmm . O sea ¿no vas a dejarme pasar?

-Yo he dicho que nadie puede entrar por la puerta principal, pero puedes entrar por la ventana o la puerta del jardín.

¡Ay Dios! Tuve que ir al jardin y ahí Enzo me abrio la puerta. Entonces recorde esa carita. Ese es el hijo de la tia, de la tia , de mi mama.

-Hola Enzo, soy Bella, ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Bella? La Bella que yo conozco es una mujer que es muy exigente con los hombre y por eso no tiene marido

-ESA SOY YO... PERO YA ESTOY CASADA

-Ohh, y ¿ya te vas a divorciar?

-Pero, como se te ocurre si acabo de casarme.- por eso Rose, no le tiene paciencia- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿tu crees que pueda esperarla?

-Bueno, no lo se.... cuidado que te caigas

-DIJE ESPERAR... NO ESCALAR

-Bueno entra , pero esta un poco desenfadado

-Desordenado, querrás decir

-Si, es lo mismo

Entonces Enzo trajo como... 7 sillas y las coloco una sobre otra

-Pero Enzo... no es necesario tantas sillas para mi

-¿De que hablas? Son para mi, tu siéntate en el suelo

-Dame uno ¿si?

-Ya, pero tienes que contarme una adivinanza

-Esta bien... Veamos... Tu perro Nevado es blanco, ¿no es cierto? ¿ a que se parece?

-....

-¿ Y que si la adivinanza no es muy buena? ¿Eh? No se me ocurre ninguna

-Bueno... ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Si, claro

-Toma, una botella de agua

-Pero, ¿puedes traerme un vaso?

-Ay, que exigente que eres

Nos sentamos y como no había nada que decir, tuve que preguntarle sobre el colegio

-¿Cómo va la escuela?

-A veces bien, a veces no

-Te entiendo.......... Ehh, Enzo ¿qué quieres ser de mayor?

-Adulto

-Ehh, si

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?

-Claro

Enzo me trajo un álbum de fotos, donde salía de bebe

-Mira esto, era cuando eras muy, muy pequeño, y esto, mira yo aparezco ahí. Yo te cambiaba los pañales.... ¿Enzo?¿ que haces escondido?

-Es que me da mucha pena, que me hayas cambiado los pañales

-Pero no es para tanto, si eras muy chiquito

-Me da mucha vergüenza.

-Ehh, ¿que te parece si comemos el pastel que he traído?

-Si

Después de terminar el pastel, Enzo estaba aburrido y queria que juguemos al caballito

-¿Al caballito?

-Si, porfa Bella

-Ahh, esta bien

Cuando se subio a mi espalda, tuve que hacer como si de verdad pesara.

-Enzo, pesas mucho

-Te pareces a la flaca, tienes mucho cuento... si ni siquiera me he subido

-GRRRR. Esta bien ahora, si sube

Como una hora estuvo en mi espalda.

-Enzo, ya bajate ¿si?

-Ya pero... ¿me lees un cuento?

-Si, si lo que quieras

Ya era muy tarde y ya tenia que irme, cuando Rosalie llego

-Bella, no sabia que venias

-Rose, venia a contarte algo alegre, pero ya no

-¿Qué venias a contarme?

-Que estoy embarazada, pero ya no quiero tener niños, YA NO, YA NO!!!!YA NO QUIERO.

Bueno , ¿que les parece este capitulo?

No es el mejor que haya hecho, porque estoy escribiendo otra historia. Que van a ver muy pronto en mi profile. Y espero que lo apoyen, como apoyan a esta historia.

Xoxoxo

Besitozzz!


	18. Hacemos galletitas

¡Hacemos galletas!

Rose POV

Estaba sentada en el comedor viendo una revista de repostería, cuando vi una receta de galletas

-¿Una receta de galletas? ¡Si! Siempre me ha hecho ilusión hacer galletas en casa y nunca he tenido la oportunidad. Ahora lo voy a hacer con Enzo

-Enzo, ven aquí, por favor

-Esta bien

Cuando Enzo aparecio, estaba envuelto en algo blanco

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Juego a ser una bola de nieve

-Pero... ese es mi suéter y ese me costo un ojo de la cara

Cuando lo vi, todo el sueter estaba estirado

-Enzo, lo has estirado todo

-No te preocupes, te favorece... igual cada día estas mas gorda

-Que pena que no tengo licencia para matar, bueno Enzo te llame para que hagamos galletas... ¿qué te parece?

-No, yo prefiero las de la tienda

-De esas puedes comprar siempre

-¿ Y las tuyas no?

-Las galletas que haremos, las haremos con amor y seran unicas en el mundo

-¿Son tan feas que nadie las va a querer?

-NOOO. Es porque no las venden en las tiendas

-Osea, ¿que solo seran nuestras?

-Exacto, solo de Enzo y la fla... Rose

-Siempre supe que eras una egoísta

-¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO? VAS A AYUDARME CON LAS GALLETAS, QUIERAS O NO.

Entre a la cocina y saque lo que necesitábamos para hacer las galletas.

-¿Enzo, ya estas listo?

-Si

WTF

-¿Qué te has puesto?

-Me he disfrazado

-¿Te tienes que disfrazar para hacer galletas?- estaba temblado de la ira

-Ah, ¿no?

-NO

-Lo que pasa es que yo creo, que las galletas salen mejor asi.

-Enzo, anda a cambiarte

-¿Y el por favor?

-Grrrrrrr c-a-m-b-i-a-t-e-p-o-r-f-a-v-o-r

-Ahora si estas listo?

-Si señor... digo señora ...digo señorita

-suspire- Bueno... mira primero agarramos un tazon y le ponemos la clara del huevo, lo batimos hasta que este espeso. Luego, le echamos con un cernidor la harina

Comenze a echar harina y Enzo se quedo observandolo

-Parece que nevara, ¿cierto?

-Si, NIEVE, NIEVE

Me descuide un poco e hizo una de sus travesuras

-Mira, flaca, tormenta de nieve

-No Enzo no soples

-Flaca eres un "mostro" blanco

-Eres un pesado

Después de lavarme la cara, seguimos con lo que teniamos que hacer

-Ya, Enzo, tu vas a amasar esto ¿si?

-Si, flaca

Comenzo a amasarlo y luego comenzo a apretar la masa, y eso salia por sus pequeños dedos ( no se si a ustedes les parecerá asqueroso... por lo menos a mi me pone la piel de gallina.)

-Enzo, mira, no seas sucio

-Tengo las manos limpias

-No me refiero a eso- suspire- no importa, sigue

Siguió haciendo lo mismo... y me estaba poniendo de los nervios... como lo estaba haciendo parcialmente bien... no me preocupe mucho y comencé a lavar los platos sucios

-Me pica mi pipi

-ENZO NO! ....... ¿por qué metiste las manos sucias?

-Pero me las he lavado

-No me refería a eso... Ahora tenemos que comenzar de nuevo... y esta vez yo voy a amasar ¬¬

-Acabaremos alguna vez?

-Eso deberia decirlo yo... hemos vuelto a hacer todo por tu culpa

Agarre el rodillo y comenze a aplanar la masa

-Yo quiero, yo quiero

-No!

-Pero flaca no seas tan abstracta

-Es estricta... además no es que no me fié de ti sino .... si eso es.

-Bueno...

-Esta bien, lo vamos a dejar enfriando

Después de 15 minutos

-Bien, ya esta... solo falta que le hagamos una forma... como esto, es un osito

-Flaca ¬¬, por que tienes una cierta atracción por los osos?

-¿Qué? No nada... solo te parece

-¬¬

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Tienes que hacer tus galletas

-Esta bien flaca... pero no quiero que me veas... es una pequeña sorpresa

-Huy, me encantan las sorpresas

Espera

-Enzo

-¿Si?

-Aquí hay gato encerrado

-No flaca, creeme

-Bueno

Me sente en la sala y espere... espere ... y espere

-Ya estan flaca... mira

-Enzo... somos nosotros

-Si mira aca estas tu, aquí yo y aca esta nevado

-Awww Enzo, si te portaras asi todos los dias, seria perfecto

-Si, flaca lo se

Bueno... les voy a dar un consejo, si quieren hacer galletas, sin tener indigestión no hagan lo que Rose hizo en este capitulo xd.. es por su propio bien

En los reviews diganme si quieren que Enzo visite la casa de los Cullen ¿si?

Besoooz


	19. La casa se nos cae a pedazos

Rose POV

Creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Enzo que con mis hermanos. Espero poder visitarlos hoy... los voy a llamar

-sonido del telefono, ese del tiiin-tiiiiiiiiin- Hola?

-Alice!

-Rose

-Alice

-Rose

-Alice

-Rose

-Ya basta

-Rose, hace mucho tiempo que no oigo tu voz... ahora estas mas preocupado por el niño que por nosotros... AHHH no me digas que sales de compras con el... ya me has dejado de lado no?... No lo niegues ya lo se todo.

-Pero

-Nada de peros

-Alice, los estaba llamando para saber si querian que Enzo y yo vayamos para la casa

-No, tengo una mejor idea que les parece si Enzo y tu vienen para aca

-Ehhh, Si QUE GRAN IDEA ALICE... ¿cómo no se me ocurrio?

-Si es que con esas clases que estoy tomando, mejoro mi mente!

-Ya me di cuenta... pero una pregunta... ¿quién te enseña? ¿Emmett?

-Si, el me enseña... que raro... me leiste la mente.... también estas tomando esas clases?

-Aja ...bueno entonces voy en la tarde?

-Si, todos van a estar emocionados

-Bueno, ya nos vemos

Colgue el telefono en el mismo momento en que tocan el timbre. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta había un señor con una franela en la mano y un pequeño bulto dentro, y detrás de el estaba Enzo

-¿Qué flaca, ya vino la cigüeña?

-No seas bobo Enzo, es un señor nada mas

-Bueno señorita... firme aca para darle el paquete- dijo el señor

-Claro, pero ¿qué es?

-Usted tendra que descubrirlo por si misma, si se sorprende demasiado como me paso a mi no se preocupe... no me he equivocado de paquete... es el correcto

-Ehhh... no he entendido mucho... pero no importa... gracias

Le cerre la puerta, el paquete pesaba mucho... me daba miedo saber que había adentro. Cuando lo abri ... me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-AHHH

-Flaca ¿qué pasa?

-¿qué, que, que, QUE ES ESO?

-Es mi hermanita

-Tu hermana?

-Si, de seguro mis padres la enviaron por correo, porque no querían arruinar sus vacaciones.

-Pero que padres DESNATURALIZADOS mandarían a su hija por correo

Detrás de la bebe, había una pequeña notita

Nota: Rosalie, te estamos mandando a Mandy para que la cuides ya que nosotros no podemos cuidarla... ella recien tiene 10 dias de nacida asi que tendras que darle un biberón de leche cada vez que tenga hambre ¿si?. No te preocupes, ella es tranquila

-¿QUÉ? Voy a cuidar a la bebe?. Estan locos si creen que voy a hacer eso

-Pero, flaca tienes que cuidarla...es mi hermanita... ademas te van a pagar el doble de lo que te pagan por mi.

-Encerio?

-SI

-Bueno solo por esta vez- era obvio que estaba mintiendo, de todas manera iba a cuidarla.-Por cierto Enzo... quieres conocer a mi familia?

-Si, como son?

-Bueno, Alice es muy chillona, demasiado para ser exactos, pero es muy linda, y le encanta ir de compras. Edward, es el mas callado, le encanta la musica, todo su cuarto esta lleno de discos. Luego esta Emmett, que es el mas fuerte, y es muy tierno, y el ultimo es Jasper, es muy bueno cuando trata de alegrarte.

-¿Y tus papas?

-Nos abandonaron

-Seguro se aburrieron de ustedes

-Eres un pesado, si sigues asi, no te voy a llevar a mi casa.

-Esta bien, voy a callarme

Ahora tenia que arreglármelas con la bebe, ¡ya lo se! Practicare con ella, para estar lista con el bebe que tengo... pero la bebe es linda... talvez podamos hacer muchas cosas juntas... espera... si es hermana de Enzo talvez tiene los mismos genes... No es justo... yo quería que ella sea como yo. Pero no se puede hacer nada contra la genetica.

-Enzo, alistate, que ya nos vamos

-Ya flaca

El camino fue demasiado largo... era un inconveniente vivir tan alejados de todos

-Flaca? ¿ya llegamos?

-No Enzo, pero ya falta poco- al menos el no lleva a un bebe en los brazos.

... Y por fin llegamos, toque la puerta y me recibio Emmett

-Emmie

-Rose, porque tienes un bebe en brazos?¿es nuestro bebe?¿Tan rapido nacio?

-Emmett, no seas tonto, ella no es nuestra bebe

-Que bien, aun soy muy joven para ser padre

-Pues en 8 meses mas vas a serlo

-Si, lo se

-Bueno pasa

-Claro

Ya adentro estaba Alice, Jasper y Edward... y la sorpresa que me di fue que el piano de Edward estaba en la sala

-Edward¿ como conseguiste el piano?

-Bueno, antes de que me botaran de la tienda de cachorros, use mis metodos de seduccion para que la encargada me diera mi sueldo no merecido

-Ya veo

-Flaca, presentame- dijo Enzo

-EHH, Si, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Alice, el es Enzo... Enzo ellos son mis hermanos.

-Bueno, flaca puedo ir a jugar football en su patio?

-Claro, mientras que yo converso con mis hermanos

Me quede un rato hablando con ellos hasta que escuche un estruendo

-¿enzo, que paso?

-No lo se, solo pateé la pelota y se hizo un hueco en la pared

-Es un gran hueco

-No importa, de seguro que con Enzo y Edward, lo arreglaremos – apoyo Emmett

-Si, mientras Jasper y yo vamos de compras- dijo Alice

-Claro, mientras tanto, yo le voy a preparar algo a Enzo y a la bebe ... porque ¿ya tenemos gas cierto Edward?

-Claro Rose, lo pusimos pensando en ti y el bebe que estas esperando

-Bien, preparare la comida

Entre a la cocina para preparar todo, deje a la bebe a un lado, que estaba jugando con el maquillaje de Alice, y fui a prender el horno... en vano... porque la hornilla no funcionaba bien y no se podía prender y cuando por fin pude prenderla, vi a Mandy con un frasco a punto de tomarse el contenido.

-Mandy, NO, esa es la leche desmaquilladora

Se la quite y vinieron Edward, Emmett, Enzo y Alice y Jasper, que habian regresado del centro comercial

-¿Qué paso Rose?

-Nada solo grite, porque Mandy, iba a tomarse algo que no debia.

-Oigan no huelen algo?

-verdad deje la hornilla prendida... si se prendiera fuego....

-¿Cómo este?- dijo mientras prendia un encendedor

-ENZO NOO!- dijimos al unísono

Demasiado tarde... la casa exploto... toda la casa, toda mi ropa, todos los discos, el piano, el televisor... todo

-Enzo... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Flaca, al menos estamos sanos y salvos

-Tienes razón... pero tenemos que hacer algo

-Lo se, por eso he llegado a una conclusión

-¿Y cual es Enzo?

-_refiriendose a ustedes- _Bueno, el fanfic Hoy soy yo mañana quien sere? De la autora Valeria, alias danceforever, Ha llegado a su fin... gracias por haber leido esta historia por tanto tiempo. Hasta siempre

-¿Qué? NO

Esta historia continuara.... claro que continuara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n/A : No habran creido que de verdad, había terminado... ¿o si?... Bueno como sea... esto todavía da para mas... asi que dejen sus reviews

xoxoxo

Bezzos y abrazoz!


	20. Musica para el bebe

(N/A: queria decirles que todo lo que Enzo dice sobre Rose es falso.... por ejemplo que tiene el pecho plano es falso... que esta gorda puede ser... porque esta embarazada... que es fea es falso... bueno solo quería aclarar eso! )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rosalie POV

Estaba recostada en mi silla en medio de la sala , ahora mis hermanos se habian mudado a la casa de Enzo, ... al menos hasta que consigamos una casa... Si Carlise y Esme no se hubieran ido nada de esto estaría pasando, bueno como sea ... Estaba escuchando música clásica...

-Ay, que vigorizante, dicen que la buena música forma la personalidad del bebe.

-Hay una araña en tu silla, se mete en tu boquilla, se mete en tu vestido y luego en tu oido, levantate flaca ya casi esta ahí. – cantaba Enzo

Me levante y Enzo se sento en mi silla.

-Me pregunto que musica escucho tu madre cuando estuvo embarazada.

-Marilin Manson, gracias por el asiento flaca.

-Enzo, no me hagas enojar... y no me llames flaca, todo tiene que estar tranquilo para el bebe.

-¿Para el bebe?

-Si, si el escucha música suave, quizás nazca con un gran talento

-Oh, vaya eso puede sernos útil. Señores y señoras, les presento al bebe fenomenoide.

-NO QUIERO QUE EL BEBE SEA UN CIRQUERO COMO TU

-De acuerdo, dime que quieres de mi

-Cooperación, recuerda vas a convertirte en un supuesto hermano mayor.

-El Big Brother, ¿debo jugar videojuegos con tu panza?

-No tonto, solo guarda silencio para que el bebe escuche la musica, y descanse mientras esta en mi estomago

-Siiiii, y cuando tenga hambre le meteré espagueti por tu ombligo

-Creo que solo alimentaremos su mente.

Me recoste de nuevo y abri un libro de Da Vinci.

-Si veo buen arte, el bebe vera el mundo de una forma especial

-Flaca yo te veo de una forma especial

Podía ser lindo a veces...

-Tu..

-¿Yo..?

-Tu Pareces una...

-¿Una que?

-Una morsa.

-¿Qué paresco que?

-¿Qué paresco una morsa? ¿QUÉ PAREZCO UNA MORSA? Estirones de morsa en camino.

-AHHHHHHHH, te pones imposible cuando estas embarazada

Salio a la calle, ira a ver a unos amigos... no importa, yo entre a la casa.

-Ah, no puedo enojarme es malo para el bebe, necesito algo de mozart. Aprete el play y...

-_grabación de Enzo(la estaba cantando) -_ Flaca grandes pompas, esta todo el día enojada, dice que es por el bebe, pero es culpa del lechero, no puede ni balancearse, ya no puede pararse....

-El... no me hará enojar... AHHHH

agarre la radio y la tire

-Señorita Hale- genial...la vecina

-Hola señora Gubert

-Se que el embarazo puede ser estresante

-Si, me mantengo calmada (como si pudiera)

-Si, tiene que mantenerse tranquila, no le preste atención a esos horribles chismes de usted.

-¿Cuál horrible chisme?

-La señora rose Mari, la vio en la tienda y dijo que tenia un gran jamon, bajo su blusa

-¿Dijo que?

-Yo le dije que estaba equivocada, pero ella dijo que mas parecia que tenia un par de hogazas de pan de queso, metida en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, pero naturalmente esta tan chiflada que nadie le cree, pero esta regando el chisme por toda la ciudad, si yo fuera usted...- en eso sono el telefono.

-Ay, tengo que correr

-Si, pero no muy rapido o tirara el jamon. ... "_que graciosas"_

-Conteste el telefono- Casa de los Rowling...

-Hola Rose

-¡Jasper!

- ¿Para que me llamaste?

-En realidad, Jass tu me llamaste

-Bueno, Rose ya recibiste el regalo para el bebe.?

-No todavía no

-Creo saber porque... tengo el regalo en mis manos- en eso se abrio la puerta y era el.

-Ay, jazz

Converso un momento conmigo y luego se fue

-Chau, gracias por venir –_y por irte_- ¿hablando de eso donde estará Enzo?

-Mas te vale que esto valga mi dinero, Enzo.

-Atrás, todos tendran la oportunidad de verla

¿Esa es la criatura monstruosa?

-Sip, ella es la morsa humana

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-AHHHHHHHH- Todos los niños escaparon y Enzo se tiro al piso

-No me mates ya estoy muerto

-Calmate Rose, animal no mata animal, ANIMAL NO MATA ANIMAL

Bueno...ahora que los cullen se han mudado a la casa de Enzo... el le hara la vida imposible a todos... como ya se imaginaran...

bueno...eso es todo por hoy

byezzzz!


	21. Bella tiene un hijo en la panza

Bella POV

Hoy iba a visitar a Rose... otra vez. Llegue a la casa y toque el timbre... Ahora que los Cullen viven ahí... los visitare mas a menudo

-Hey, no nos interesa los vendedores de ambulancia, asi que adios

-Enzo....se dice vendedores ambulantes, y soy yo, Bella

-¿Bella que?

_-Cada vez que venga tendré que decir lo mismo para que me deje pasar_- Soy Bella, aquella que era demasiado exigente con los hombres, y que no conseguía marido, pero ahora esta casada.

-La que encontro un hombre mas joven que ella y lo engatuso

-_controlate- _Si, esa soy yo

-Bueno, pues pasa

-Gracias

Entre y me sente en la sala.

-Ponte comoda, como si estubieras en tu casa

-Gracias, donde estan los demas?

-Están comprando, y si Rose se encontro a la vecina talvez no vuelva

- nunca estan en casa... por cierto.... ¿cómo esta tu hermanita?

-Bien...ahora es el problema de la flaca

Enzo salio de la cocina con una bandeja, una mini-tetera y un vaso

-Vaya Enzo, gracias, para tener 5 años eres muy buen anfitrión

-Je je, no es para tanto- decia mientras solo con una mano agarraba la bandeja-

-Enzo cuidado- se estaba acercando a mi... no, este era un vestido que me ha regalado Edward, y lo iba a manchar... pero no senti nada derramarse. Cuando vi, Enzo tenia una bandeja de carton, y todo lo demás era de carton.

-Ves? Lo hice en manualidades

-Pues, para la próximas has algo que no me asuste, si?

-Oye Bella, cada día tu panza esta mas grande

-Si, es verdad... y va a creer aun mas

-¿Por qué? Acaso te lo inflan con aire?

-Claro , que no que ocurrencia, lo que pasa es que hay un bebe que cada día se hace mas grande (claro que el mio va a crece aun mas)

-¿Un bebe?

-Parece mentira verdad... _demonios, no debí haberle dicho eso... ahora me preguntara por donde lo he metido _

-Y... este bebe... se puede saber por donde- _Ay no!-_ respira?

-Ahh era eso... pues en verdad no lo se... Ehh, Enzo, me traerías algo para beber?- tenia que aparentar... porque el ya había tomado 3 vasos de agua y yo nada

-La flaca dice... que cuando estas en casa ajena, siempre tienes que pedir las cosas, por favor

-Lo que pasa es que, el bebe tiene sed

-¿El bebe? Te traigo agua en un segundo

Me trajo un biberon

-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Es mio... mi mama es una tacaña, y no lo boto

-Ya veo... pero yo no necesito un biberón para tomar agua

-Enserio el bebe te ha pedido agua?

-Claro

-Pero, yo no he escuchado nada

Mmmm... ya se! le dare el tubo con el que Edward le habla tiernamente al bebe, con el que Emmett corrompe al bebe y con el que Jasper lo trauma.

-Mira Enzo, este tubo sirve para comunicarse con el bebe... pones este extremo en mi panza y con el otro le hablas

-Oh... Hola me llamo Enzo y tengo 5 años

El bebe me pateo

-Mira, mira se ha movido

-Claro te esta contestando... seguro tu mama también te explicaba muchas cosas cuando te tenia dentro de su barriga

-Dentro de su barriga? No me acuerdo

-Claro que no te acuerdas, es imposible

-Bella, ¿cómo se llama tu hijo?

-Todavia no lo sabemos,... porque no sabemos si es niña o niña

-Ehhh... YA LO SE!

-Dime dime...

-Un travestí

-¿un travestí?

-Ya lo se... le preguntare... si es un travestí

-NO... tienes que decirle cosas bonitas... para su educación pre- natal... eh Enzo, que te parece si salimos?

-Claro

Cuando llegamos, me quito el tubo para hablar con los bebes, y lo puso en los estomagos de las personas que encontra... gordas, claro esta

-Hola bebe ¿cómo estas?

-Se puede saber que haces?

-Es educación pre-naval... no lo sabes?

-ENZO.. te equivocas

Fue con otra persona.... y otra y otra

-Bebe? Me escuchas?

-¿Qué haces?

-¿eres un hombre?... ¿estas embarazado?

-Enzo, ya basta

Luego fue con otra mujer

-¿Estas comodo bebe?

-Lo siento niño... pero no estoy embarazada

-No estas embarazada? O sea todo eso es grasa?

-Grrrr

Este niño estaba ofendiendo a la gente.... tenia que pararlo.

-Enzo, me voy a molestar.... ENZO PARA YA!!!

-Humm

¿qué? Estaba en medio de un monton de personas

-Señora... usted es una irresponsable... deberia cuidar a su hijo

-P-PERO... –de que va a servir- lo siento mucho- esto no ayuda para la educación pre- natal del bebe... NO SE COMO ROSE LO AGUANTA.

Bueno... aquí esta el capitulo.... se que me demore en escribir...y como no creo que escriba hasta navidad... les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo n.n

Besoosssss!


	22. A la flaca le sale una

Enzo POV

En todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que la familia de la flaca es muy rara. Emmett y Jasper agarran mis juegos....y juegan con ellos.... ¿no están muy grandes?. La chiquita Alice... siempre va al centro comercial.... y siempre regresa sin nada. Edward... esta obsesionado con el piano... ha llegado al punto de jugar con mi piano de Juguete... y como ninguno hace nada... la flaca se pone histérica... y se pone de un rojo muy gracioso. Ahora esta mas tranquila... porque dice que Bella, la que era muy exigente con los hombres, y que luego encontro a uno mas joven que ella, lo engatuso y se caso, y Edward van a mudarse... y que luego tendremos que ayudarle con la mudanza... aunque a Edward no le parece muy buena idea que yo ayude...

Estaba regresando del colegio y la puerta de la casa estaba abierta... como siempre

-Adiós flaca... TENGO HAMBRE . La comida ¡Vamos!

-Se dice hola! Primero cambiate y lavate las manos

Iba ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme, cuando vi algo blanco en la cabeza de la flaca... talvez no sea nada...como su pelo es rubio...

-Flaca...tienes algo blanco en el pelo

-¿QUÉ?

Se fue corriendo a verse a un espejo... que sera eso tan importante?

-¿Qué pasa flaca?

-Te-Tengo una cana

-Oh!

-Pero no puede ser si todavía soy muy joven

-No importa flaca...tengo hambre

-Espera

-Oye deja el pelo y alimentame

-Es una sola... verdad?

Se reviso toda la cabeza para no encontrar nada

-Gracias a Dios... es la única. Esto es lo que gano por cuidar a dos niños

-FLACA

-¿quieres callarte de una vez? La flaca esta pasando por un momento muy grave y todo es por tu culpa

-Pero.. no te preocupes Rose... es como encontrar un grano de azucar rubia en azucar blanca

-NO ME COMPARES CON EL AZUCAR

-Flaca...te puedo cantar algo?

-Apura...

-AHÍ VIENE LA VIEJA CON EL PELO BLANCO (8)

-Mira que eres pesado...esto debe ser un error... me la arrancare y punto.

-Si te la arrancas te salen mas

-Tienes razón.... y como sabes tu de eso?

-Se lo escuche a mi maestra

-Ah si? Ella tiene canas?

-No ... ella hablaba de su madre

-Claro...

Ya había pasado una hora desde que le encontré a la flaca la cana. Estaba comiendo cuando la escuche suspirar

-Flaca... no te reprimas

-Se dice "deprimas"

-Es lo mismo... Además te puedes teñir el pelo

-No pienso gastar tanto para un solo pelo

- Eres una caprichosa... que quieres hacer entonces?

-Como se nota que no comprendes el delicado corazón femenino

-A nena pinta, a nena pinta- repetía mi hermanita

-Ya lo se... me pintare el pelo con rotulador, así no perderé dinero

No puedo creer que sea taaaan tacaña. Me la quede mirando

-¿Pasa algo?

-No....es que de pronto me he sentido triste

-Por favor no molestes

Ya no se notaba la cana...casi porque faltaba pintar la raíz

-Enzo...puedes pintar la raiz?...porque no puedo sola

-Di: por favor maravilloso Enzo- me parecio escucharla gruñir

-Te lo pido por favor maravilloso Enzo

-Si me lo pides asi...

Se sento en el suelo y me dio el rotulador

-Ten cuidado y pinta hasta la raiz... nada mas

-No te preocupes flaca...yo soy un maestro de la pintura

-Ya... eso es lo que tu dices

-Ooh...que mala suerte... se me fue la inspiración

-No, lo siento maravilloso enzo... genio

-Bueno... si me lo pides asi!

Comencé a pintar... de nuevo cuando senti un cosquilleo en la nariz

-aahh...ahhh

-NO SE TE OCURRA ESTORNUDAR!

-Ya se me paso

-Ashis! –mi hermana

-No puede ser.... me has pintado ...ahora como voy a salir con esta cara?

-Tranquila mujer...hasta ahora has ido con ella no?

-Eres un pesado!

-No te pongas triste... solo es un pelo blanco... que mas da!

-Enzo...

-Ademas ya estas gorda... eres plana, eres tacaña y terca... que mas da?

-Esta claro que consolar no es lo tuyo

-Yo te voy a contar una historia... que me contaron en la escuela

-¿qué clase de historia?

-Una sobre flamencos

-Flamencos? Son unas aves preciosas

-Si ....tu sabias que cuando los flamencos nacen...no son hermosos?

-Ah no?

-No! Ellos se van haciendo bonitos cuando crecen mientras las mamas flamencos pierde en color ...

-...

-Ehhh creo que esa no era la historia correcta

-Que forma de consolar A LA GENTE!

Se fue ... supongo que a llorar... no entiendo porque tanto rollo por una sola cana... digo cuando a mi me salgan voy a mostrarlas con orgullo. Después de dos minutos regreso saltando y riendo

-Sabia que tan joven no me podían salir canas... era porque estoy baja de hierro

-De donde sacaste eso?

-De Internet ...bueno Enzo...cuida a tu hermanita..voy a hacer unas compras

-Se habra dado cuenta de que salio con la cara pintada?

-Pitada!

-Ay no hay quien la entienda

-No entendo

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

¿qué les parecio???

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo

-Enzo... que vas a decir hoy?

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO flaca

-Muy bien y ahora BESO!

---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz año nuevo Bella-

Feliz año nuevo Edward - no lo decia con ganas... después de nuestra pelea

Enzo: -Muy Bien y ahora beso

O_o


End file.
